You Belong With Me
by Lala49
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and grew up together. When their lives begin to spiral out of control, will Edward finally realize that Bella is who he is meant to be with? All Human. COMPLETE.
1. Invisible

**SM owns all.**

_Baby let me love you, let me want you. We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible. _

* * *

Edward Cullen has been my best friend since we were in diapers. We grew up together, along with my cousin Emmett, and Edward's sister Alice. Our fathers have been close friends since college, and moved together to Forks after graduation. Our mothers are two very different people, but get along well enough to be sisters. My parents, Charlie and Renee were high school sweethearts, and Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme met during college. Emmett moved in with us when he was six, because his mother passed away and his father was never involved. Emmett is like my big brother, and I couldn't love him more. Alice is my best friend, only second to Edward (not that I would ever let her know that) and even though we are both super busy, we always make time for slumber parties to catch up. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were also close family friends. Emmett has been dating Rosalie for 3 years, and Alice and Jasper have been dating for 2. These people are my family, and that will never change.

I ran outside with my Forks Girls Basketball sweatpants tucked into my Uggs, with a white tank top covered by a black northface.

"Bee, why in the world are you wearing those shoes? You know that you look ridiculous..." Edward asked as he waited next to his ancient Jeep.

"For your information Edward, these shoes are absolutely amazing. And they keep my feet warm in your crappy car." I said as I hopped into the topless and doorless jeep. "I think I'm gonna start driving to school…honestly you need to get a new car before I get hypothermia on the way to school." I added as I pulled on my seatbelt quickly. (**Picture on my Profile)**

"One, your too afraid to drive your precious car to school…two, tell that to Carlisle… 'you are not getting a new car until your grades improve.'…Puhlease! He should know me well enough to realize that straight C's is the best I can do…I mean honestly, I go to school, then practice for hours, then home to eat dinner and practice some more…no time for homework. But he has never pushed the academics until now. It has always been basketball, baseball, football…he is absolutely ridiculous. All of a sudden dropping the grade bull on me…" He ranted.

"Oh, are you done?" I teased. "Edward, you're going to get your car. Just give Esme the eyes. She can't resist." He slammed the jeep into third and flew past the car in front of us.

"Like I haven't already tried…maybe you should give her the Bella eyes…no one can resist the Bee eyes…" he pleaded. I laughed.

"Fine, I will try after school…speaking of, we're going to be late again. Mr. Moro is going to kill us….he already can't stand us. Who likes English anyway?" It was my turn to rant.

"Not I…what are we even reading now? Something about angry grapes?" he questioned as I shrugged. We screeched into a parking spot and checked out the clock. "7:34…race you!" This was becoming somewhat of a routine. We were never on time for school. Emmett and Alice even resorted to ditching us and riding with Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was dating Rosalie, and Alice was dating Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother. We would always end up full on sprinting to class and never making it before the bell. As we crossed through the fire doors we ran together down the hallway. Edward came to a perfect stop outside the classroom and steadied himself to enter, while I skidded right past the door and ended up flying onto my butt. Edward lost it.

"Stupid Uggs… no traction…going to get killed…" I muttered as I stood up and brushed myself off. Edward continued to laugh as he helped me up, and he was so cute when he was laughing that I couldn't help but join in. We walked into the classroom still giggling, and the class didn't even bother to turn around. They were used to our late entries.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, again nice of you to join us. I will see you in detention per usual." He said in his awful, monotone voice.

"Of course, sir." I said as we took our seats in the last row.

"As I was saying, we are in the last chapter of 'The Grapes of Wrath', and as a treat I figured we would watch the movie. It is quite old and in black and white, but it is a movie nonetheless. Enjoy." Mr. Moro said as he turned off the lights and popped in the awful movie. I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled a note. I passed the note over to Edward and he quickly responded.

_Hey…you wanna ditch study today and run to Murphy?_

**Can't…gotta meet up with Tanya. Apparently we need to 'talk'.**

_Oh snap…have fun with that. I think I'm gonna go anyway…I need to chill out for a few._

**Murphy…Really? When is the last time you went there? Is everything ok?**

_Yeah I'm fine. Just a little stressed I think…I just need some quality Murphy time…_

He laughed quietly and continued writing on the paper.

**Kay, well be careful...make sure your back for Trig. I think that we might have a test.**

_You think? Haha. I Always am. I will be back by the end of lunch._

**That's my girl.**

I smiled…I wish he meant that in a different way. I crumpled up the note and threw it into my backpack. I felt my phone buzz so I picked it up. 'One new text message.'

**Emmett**: _Hey Bells, Rose & I are goin out after school. Get a ride with Edward._

**Bella**: _Em! No…he is driving Tanya! I. Can't. Stand. Her._

**Emmett**: _Get over it. U have detention anyway. See you tonight._

I snapped my phone shut forgetting where I was for a second. Mr. Moro's head snapped up so fast I thought he may have broken something, but I swiftly dropped my phone into my bag before he could catch me.

"Hey…I need a ride home…Emmett and Rose are going out." I whispered.

"But I'm taking Tanya…" he whispered back.

"I know… but I need a ride." Edward is well aware that Tanya and I are far from friends. She is unquestionably pretty with really long strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her features are rounded and nicely proportioned. Her problem arises from her personality. She is stuck up and super clingy. She hates me purely because she knows how close Edward and I am. It is always extremely awkward when we ride together and believe me it wasn't my first choice in a ride home.

"Maybe Alice and Jasper could take you?" I shook my head. Jasper had work right after school and Alice was going straight to the mall to shop for the fashion show coming up next week. He looked at me pleading…clearly he didn't want me with him.

"You know what, it's fine, I can walk." I said more harshly then I meant to, and I turned away as Mr. Moro hushed us.

When the bell rang, I stood up quickly and walked out of the room without saying anything to Edward. He would never know, but I have had a huge crush on him for a long time. When he started dating Tanya, it basically broke my heart, but I kept a strong facade. I knew that I wasn't much competition for her. I had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had an enormous chest, and mine was barely there. I was an athlete and definitely had an athlete's body. Everything was toned, there were no soft curves or hourglass figure. I am not the girl who will say she is ugly just for attention, but I am not beautiful and I have accepted that. Before they got together, he would constantly talk about how pretty she was, and that he needed help getting her. Not that I would admit it, but he needed no help whatsoever.

Edward was the epitome of gorgeous. He was tall, with toned muscles and a beautiful complexion. His bright green eyes were dangerously captivating, and his bronze hair was always perfectly messy. His gorgeous crooked smile could brighten anyone's day, and it has been known to dazzle me frequently

I went to my next class, gym. It was one of my favorite classes, because it allowed me to let out all of my energy and clear my head. Today we were playing basketball and one of my good friends from my team ran up to me.

"Hey Bella…we wanna play girls verse guys! You up for it?" Angela asked. I nodded my head and we jogged over to the court.

"I got Swan!" Jacob called to his team. I had known Jacob for a while. When we were younger we played sports together, and now he was on almost all of Edward's teams. He nudged my shoulder playfully.

"You're on Black…ready to lose to a girl?" I teased him. He laughed. I guess he was pretty cute. He was super tall and had light brown skin and dark eyes. We played the entire class, and eventually it ended up being me versus Jacob. We were joking around more than being serious, and when I went up for my last shot, he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. We ended up both collapsing onto the ground and laughing harder than I have in a while. We hadn't hung out in a long time, and when Jacob pointed it out I agreed that we do something that week.

"Hey, you wanna walk to study?" I forgot he was in that class with me.

"I'm actually gonna skip…but we'll definitely hang out later this week. Okay?" I had a huge smile. He was nice, and I guess I never noticed how cute he actually was. He was nothing compared to Edward though…

"I'm holding you to that Bella. This was fun!" He half hugged me as we parted for our separate locker rooms. After changing, I snuck out of the back door of the locker room and headed towards the woods. I did a happy dance when I got to the trail without being caught. Today was my lucky day. I started jogging towards my destination…Murphy. When I arrived, I felt myself instantly relax.

Murphy was actually a giant tree in the middle of the woods, on a piece of property owned by the Cullens. When we were younger, we spent an entire summer building the ultimate tree house at the top of Murphy. The property as a whole was like an amazing summer camp retreat. The treehouse was equipped with full electricity, and it even had cable. We threw in some couches and there was even a small bed. There were tons of pillows and blankets everywhere. There was a slide out the back that led directly into the lake. It had a basketball court, a full blown playground, tire swings, and there was even a diving board, a rope swing, and canoes and paddleboats for the lake. When Edward and I were younger, we found a beautiful meadow and we used to run off to it to escape the rest of the world. Murphy was probably one of my favorite places when I was a kid, but the meadow still holds a special place in my heart. A lot of memories were contained inside the treehouse, and it was relatively bittersweet to be here. We had stopped coming here as often when we started high school. It felt like our lives had skyrocketed into different places, and Murphy was rarely even brought up anymore.

I started to climb up the makeshift stairs and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face when I finally reached the little deck. I bent down to the lock and moved the combination into place. When the lock clicked I pushed the door open and walked into the open room. It was completely sealed off, like a regular house so it was really stuffy and dusty from its limited use.

"Wow…we really do need to come here more often." I went around and opened all the windows. The slide had been sealed off so that no animals could get inside the treehouse, which was a brilliant idea when I thought about it. I checked the time, study wasn't even half over. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. Memories came flooding back to me like a storm.

"_Alright Bella. It's your turn." Mike stated. Alice was having a party in the treehouse for her 14__th__ birthday. Everyone but Alice, Edward, and I were older than us. They were playing truth or dare, and although I knew it was probably a bad idea I played just to seem cool. "Bella truth or dare." He asked with a smile._

"_Umm…dare." I answered cautiously. His smile grew wider. _

"_I dare you to kiss Edward…on the lips!" He yelled very pleased with his dare. My eyes grew wide. I'm sure if we weren't in the relative dark everyone would see my face turn white. I was frozen in place, and my body refused to move. _

"_I…I…" I stuttered not being able to form words. After about a minute Mike grew inpatient. _

"_Man Emmett…your cousin is lame. She can't even play truth or dare…what a loser." Mike teased. _

"_Watch it Newton…I have no problem with throwing you down that slide." It was sweet of Emmett to defend me, but I was not about to be a loser. I could do this, how hard could it be, it's just Edward. I turned towards Edward slowly, and he looked completely at ease. I crawled over towards him and kneeled in front of him. He bent down and whispered in my ear. _

"_It's ok Bee…if you don't want to do this, we can go home early. They shouldn't make you do something that you don't want to do." His words were comforting, which made the entire situation even easier. _

"_No…I'm not about to be a loser…plus I get to get him back after this." I whispered back. He leaned away with a smile across his face and reassuring eyes. I slowly moved towards his face and he moved towards me also. Just before our lips touched we both closed our eyes. The kiss was sweet and I wasn't thinking about anything else. After a few seconds we pulled apart and both of us smiled. 'I just had my first kiss…and it was with Edward.' I think that's when the crush began. _

_After that, I dared Mike to go down the slide, naked. He stripped down, without anyone watching, but as soon as he went down the slide, I grabbed his clothes and climbed out the window to the top of Murphy. I tied all of his clothes to the top and got back down before he climbed back up the stairs. Needless to say, he wasn't going to mess with me anymore. _

I heard my phone beep, and I shot up from the couch.

"Crap…I fell asleep." I grabbed my phone. '3 new text messages.'

**Edward**_: Hey Bee! Where r u! Lunch is almost over._

**Edward**_: Bella u ok? Trig is almost over. U missed the test._

**Edward**_: WHERE ARE YOU! Text me back in 10 or I'm coming to get you._

I still had 2 minutes before he came. I will admit that I considered not answering him…but that wouldn't be fair. He was probably all worried.

**Bella**_: Edward I'm fine. I fell asleep. I'll be back at school in 15._

**Edward**_: God Bella…u scared the crap outta me._

**Bella**_: Sorry._

I threw my phone into my pocket and climbed down the tree. I knew I missed a test, so I took off down the trail. I ran pretty fast, and made it back to the school in 8 minutes. I ran to my locker and grabbed the books for the rest of my classes. Class was about to get out, so I waited outside my trig room and put on my best sick face. When the class filed out, I saw Edward walking towards me. He looked kind of mad, but gave me a quick hug before heading off with Tanya. She looked at me with a smug smile, and I rolled my eyes as I headed into the classroom. '_Turn on the charm Bella_…'

"Bella…nice to see you. Where were you this afternoon?" Mr. Molina asked as I walked into the classroom.

"Sorry Coach…I wasn't feeling too well." I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah I'm sure…you missed a test you know…I'm not sure if you're going to be playing tomorrow night." He said with a solemn look.

"What!? Jay…I mean Coach…come on! It's the first game! It was just one test! You know I would have passed it easily!" I will admit that although Mr. Molina is very easy to woo, I did get a little nervous for a second. "Coach…please." I gave him the sad face. He was so done.

"Get to your next class. I will see you after school to make up the test." He winked. Such a pushover. '_Crap…detention…_' I bit my lip with a smirk.

"How is 3:30? I may or may not have detention with Mr. Moro…" He smiled.

"Oh Bella…you will never change huh?" I shrugged. "Ok, 3:30…we have some plays to go over anyway…now get outta here before you get another detention." I smiled and ran out the classroom. Mr. Molina and I went way back. Before he was 'Coach Molina' he was Jason, my super cute older neighbor who Emmett and I always played games with when we were younger. He had even been to Murphy a few times. It was really awkward at first, having to call him Mr. Molina instead of Jason, but he lets things slide for me pretty often, which is totally appreciated. I will admit that sometimes we would flirt, but it wasn't anything creepy. He still lived across from me, so we would see each other. He lived with his grandmother, and my parents loved to have them over for barbecues.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Emmett was in my cooking class, and we always had a good time. Both of us were awful cooks because we were spoiled by our amazing mother's food growing up. When I burnt 3 popcorns in a row, and Emmett caught the oven on fire, she decided that we both needed to take a cooking class. The entire class was based around me distracting the teacher so that Emmett could steal ingredients for peanut butter and jelly. He was about 6'4, and was completely jacked, so this was no easy task, but we succeeded almost every day and it was the highlight for the entire class. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I headed to my locker and when I opened the door a note fell out.

_Bella,_

_I know that things have gotten weird since I started dating Tanya, but you know that you are my best friend and that will NEVER change. I hate you being mad at me…of course I will drive you home, you know that I always will. Tanya is staying after for cheerleading anyway, so you don't even have to worry about her making things awkward. I'm really sorry about everything…Please don't be mad at me. Love ya Bee._

_Edward_

Sometimes, I hate him for being so sweet. He would write me a note because I left class without saying anything. Oh, and let's just mention the 'best friend and that with NEVER change…' ugh. Sometimes I wish he knew how badly I wanted that to change. I slipped the note into my bag and headed towards Mr. Moro's room. When I walked in, Edward was already sitting in his seat pretending to write our daily assignment of 'I will not be late to class' 500 times. If only Mr. Moro knew that we had several copies made, and we never actually wrote what we were supposed to be writing. I walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped a little and turned to me with a cautious smile.

"I am not mad at you." I said as I took my seat and tossed my bag onto the ground. He let out a relieved sigh, but began speaking at an alarming rate.

"Are you sure? Because I totally understand if you are. You have every reason to be angry with me…I should never make you feel like you're not welcome. You're my best friend you deserve more than that….." I quickly interrupted him.

"Edward! I said I wasn't mad ok?" I smiled reassuringly at him. "Besides I have to stay after with Coach Molina anyway…he's letting me make up the test."

"Oh that's good…did you give him the sad face?" I nodded. "Works every time…" he muttered.

"Less chatting, more writing!" Mr. Moro chanted. We both laughed as I grabbed my book and pretended to start writing.

"So how did the chat with Tanya go?" '_Please say bad…you hate each other, you broke up…_' I was practically begging in my head.

"It wasn't a big deal…apparently we don't 'spend enough time together'. I don't know how much more time she wants…she knows how busy I am and she already gets almost all of my free time."

"Ha! She probably meant you guys don't spend enough time _together…" _I said as I absentmindedly scribbled on the piece of paper. _'oh god…why did I even say anything? I really need to start to think before I speak_.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked abandoning his paper entirely.

"Edward really? You honestly don't know?" He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression and shrugged. "Ugh…you are making me say this…I think that she probably wants to have more _sex…" _I practically whispered the word. His eyes went wide and he blushed, something not often seen on Edward's flawless face. He gave me a whispered 'ohhhh' and turned back around. We sat in silence the rest of the time, but it wasn't an awkward silence, although it probably should have been.

"Ok you two, time to go. Please try to be on time tomorrow!" Mr. Moro said as he dismissed us.

When we left the classroom, I turned to say goodbye but Edward lifted me up and spun me in circles. "Edward!" I screamed and laughed at the same time. When he put me down I looked up at his goofy smile. "What was that for crazy pants?" He shrugged.

"I'm just glad to be with you I guess. First you were mad at me, then I thought you died at Murphy…you had me all sorts of nervous today." I shook my head.

"Don't be dumb. I said I wasn't mad at you, and the only danger I was in was missing the Trig test."

"Well regardless, I can hug my best friend whenever I want." He stated.

"I guess I can't disagree with that. I gotta go though, Mr. Molina is waiting."

"Kay…you're coming over for dinner right?" I nodded.

"I think so…the rents are out for the night, and Emmett is god knows where with Rosalie…I will text you if anything changes though."

"Alright sounds good…go pass the trig test. I'll see you later!" I waved goodbye and headed off to see Mr. Molina. With limited flirting, I managed to finish the test and go over numerous plays before I realized that it was past 5.

"I gotta get going Jason. God I mean Mr. Molina…I am so never gonna get used to that!" He laughed.

"It's fine. I will see you tomorrow Bella…and maybe you actually show up for class?" I nodded.

"I will be there…I promise. I will see you later Jay." He nodded a goodbye as I walked out the door. The walk home wasn't too bad, probably about 35 minutes on foot. Nothing too drastic. About halfway home, I heard a motorcycle coming up behind me. When I turned, I saw Jason pulling up next to me. His motorcycle was a Red Ducati Superbike 1198, and it was really, really hot. (**Picture on Profile.)**

"Bella, are you seriously walking home?" I shrugged, clearly I was walking. "Come on, hop on I'll take you home." I smiled, he was way hot, but he was still my teacher.

"Jay, I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything. I honestly can just walk." He shook his head.

"We're not in school." He handed me his extra helmet, and slid forward on the bike.

"If you insist…" I said as I climbed on behind him. '_God he is sexy with his leather jacket_.' He had messy dark brown hair and beautiful gray eyes. He was tall and built with light brown skin. We took off towards home, and I will admit it was pretty awesome. I knew that we had to be careful with the teacher/student situation, but he was fresh out of college and the age difference wasn't that big. I was 17, almost 18, and he was 23. I decided to be bold, and I slipped my hands into his jacket pockets and snuggled up against his back. When he pulled into his driveway, I will admit that I was somewhat disappointed.

"That was fun!" I practically squeaked when I took of my helmet. _'wow, I need to work on that'_

"A lot better than walking, huh?" I nodded my head with a smirk.

"Well thanks for the ride…tell your Gram I said hi!" I began backing up towards my house, but he spoke words that I was not expecting.

"Hey…you wanna come in for dinner? I see no one is at your house and Gram is making the enchiladas…" her enchiladas were pretty amazing.

"Uh…I don't know. Are you sure that's ok?" I wanted to go, but if he got in trouble I would not forgive myself.

"Bella, its fine. Teachers are people too you know. We are allowed to eat dinner with our neighbors." He was smiling.

"Well in that case, you know how I feel about those enchiladas!" He put his arm around my shoulders casually as we walked up to the door. My heart definitely skipped a beat when he touched me.


	2. Barbie Girl

**SM Owns All.**

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

* * *

"Mrs. Molina!" I called out as I walked through the door.

"Is that Bella that I hear?" She came around the corner and Jason swiftly dropped his arm. "It is! Come here sweetie!" She held out her arms for a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?" I pulled out of her grasp and looked at her sadly.

"I know I have missed you…I guess with school and basketball I've just been really busy." I smiled and looked over towards Jason. "Maybe if _Mr. Molina_ wouldn't give me so much homework, I could come over more often." He laughed.

"Please Bella…when's the last time you actually did your homework for my class?" Touché.

"Oh you two, come on…dinner is almost ready." She rushed us towards the kitchen.

"Those enchiladas smell _amazing _Mrs. Molina." They really did.

"I agree Grandma. You know this is my favorite meal ever!" I laughed out loud. He looked in my direction. "What?"

"Nothing…you just sounded like a little kid on Christmas." He shrugged.

"Oh well…what can I say, I love my Gram's food." I nodded in agreement. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. _'Crap…I forgot about Edward'_

**Edward**_: Hey Bee. You still comin over?_

**Bella**_: Hey…Mrs. Molina actually invited me over. I felt bad saying no._

I didn't want to tell him that it was actually Jason, and that I definitely did not want to say no. This may have been the first time I ever willingly ditched Edward.

**Edward**_: Oh, ok. I guess I will see you tomorrow then?_

**Bella**_: Bright and early babe._

**Edward**_: K…have fun._

The dinner went well. The food was amazing, and Mrs. Molina asked about 500 questions about my life. Poor Jason didn't get to say much, but it seemed like he was having a good time. When it started getting late, I announced I should probably get home. I teased Jay about having a lot of Trig homework, but really did need to go. I thanked Mrs. Molina again and said goodbye to Jason. He walked me to the door and kissed my cheek. I was a little taken aback at the gesture, but it was only on the cheek, nothing intense…I guess that was fine.

I got into my house and locked the door behind me. I guess my parents weren't going to get home tonight. Emmett still wasn't home so I sent him a quick text and ran upstairs. After I showered I went back to my room and laid down with my I-pod. My phone started vibrating in my pocket so I turned off my I-pod and checked out the caller Id. It was Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You have some explaining to do!" Oh god, what did I do now.

"What did I do?" I questioned cautiously.

"Sweatpants! You really wore sweatpants to school!" I hadn't even seen her all day, I wasn't in lunch.

"Abby, come on. I wanted to be comfy…plus how do you even know what I was wearing." I pouted through the phone.

"Hello…your best friends with my brother!" I had to remember to tell Edward to keep his mouth shut about my wardrobe. "Ugh! Sometimes I wonder what goes through you head. Anyway, how was dinner at 'The Molina's…'" she dragged out the name. She knew Jay and I had been flirtatious since we were younger.

"It was fine. Mrs. Molina made enchiladas." I knew what she wanted to hear. That wasn't it.

"That's it? Nothing else?" she sounded disappointed.

"Well…he may have driven me home on his motorcycle…and kissed my cheek goodnight." She squealed loudly.

"I knew it! Ahhh! Bella he is super cute!" I smiled, it was true.

"I know...but he is a teacher now. It's kinda weird."

"But you've known him forever Bella…" I shrugged. She was right, but it was still weird. She gasped suddenly.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella! Oh. My. God. You were wearing ugly clothes the whole time you were with him! This is a disaster. You need to come over tonight! We need to give you a makeover before school tomorrow! You have to look super hot for Jason." I cringed. I hated Bella Barbie time.

"Alice, I'm already in bed. Plus I have a game tomorrow." I knew where this was going. I had no chance, so I got up and started packing an overnight bag.

"Bella. Your coming, now quit arguing." I shook my head. It's impossible to argue with Alice, so I usually gave up early.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." She squealed again. She was always too hyperactive.

"Kay. I will start setting up!" the phone clicked. I had finished packing my bag, so I headed downstairs to leave a note for my parents. I grabbed a pop tart for Edward, since his mom wouldn't buy them and headed off to the Cullens. I pulled into the long, winding driveway and drove for what felt like forever. It was ridiculous how secluded their house was. You'd think they were vampires or something. (_**Had to say it…sorry**_**)**

When I finally got to the top I hopped out of my pink and silver Mazda RX8 **(picture on my profile) **and ran up to their front door. I never bothered knocking so I quietly opened the door and headed into their massive home. I saw Edward on the couch watching TV, so I hopped over the back and into the space next to him.

"Hey Bee…come over for some Bella Barbie time?" He smirked.

"I don't like you…really…you need to keep your big mouth shut sometimes." He feigned hurt, but I laughed. I tossed him the pop tart from my bag and his eyes lit up. "Grabbed you one." He ripped it open so fast, it was comical.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Bee. You don't even know right now." He said with a mouth full of crumbs. My heart fluttered slightly, but I knew he didn't really mean what he said. I shook off the feeling of my hurting heart, and smiled at him.

"Yes, and have I ever told you how much I hate pop tart crumbs spit onto me?" He dropped his head in shame. I laughed at his sorry expression and nudged his shoulder.

"So how was dinner?" he asked when his mouth was cleared.

"It was good. Mrs. Molina is really sweet." He nodded.

"Bella honey! It's so good to see you! Did you eat dinner? Is everything ok? Oh I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" Esme ran up behind me and I was practically in a chokehold. Edward gently removed his mother's arms and I turned to face her.

"Esme, I was here two days ago!" I laughed at her excitement. At least we know where Alice got it from. "And Mrs. Molina had me over for dinner." She had a huge smile.

"Oh that's wonderful. She is a very nice woman." She plopped down next to me and grabbed my hands. "Anyway! Tell me how you've been, how's school and basketball…" I loved Esme's enthusiasm and curiosity. She was always worried about me…definitely my second mother. I smiled.

"Everything is fine…my first game is tomorrow." Her eyes got wide with excitement.

"We will be there!" she practically squealed. "How was your morning? Did you two get to school on time?" She knew about our consistent detentions for being late.

"We were late, per usual, but other than that it was ok." I thought for a second. "If only I didn't have to freeze in Edward's car…otherwise my mornings would be perfect." I gave her the eyes…I didn't forget about our conversation that morning. She gasped, seeming horrified.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that. I don't want my beautiful Bella being uncomfortable due to us." I felt guilty, but it would make Edward happy. She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back.

"Thank you Esme. I'm glad I got to talk with you tonight!" she beamed as she strutted out of the living room towards Carlisle's study. I looked over at Edward, who was shaking his head.

"You are absolutely amazing. My mother was like putty in your hands." He laughed. "_if only I didn't have to freeze every morning…" _he said imitating my voice. He shook his head again and I shrugged.

"You should have your new car fairly soon." I said with confidence. Suddenly I heard the quick pitter patter of Alice running down the stairs.

"BELLA!!" she bellowed. _Bring on Bella Barbie time…_


	3. Hey Stephen

**AN: Vampiregurl: I did give a brief description of Jason in Chapter 1!**

"_He had messy dark brown hair and beautiful gray eyes. He was tall and built with light brown skin." _

**That's all I'm giving you. Imagine him for yourself! I like it better that way!**

**ut aurum lautus per incendia**** & ****Renee1985**** Glad your enjoying it!**

**

* * *

**

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feelin' so I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought but I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

**SM Owns All. **

* * *

"_BELLA!!" she bellowed. __Bring on Bella Barbie time…_

Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed Edward's arm with a death grip. "Hide me!" I pleaded. He laughed and shook his head no. "Edward Anthony Cullen…I will never bring you a pop tart ever again." He smiled faded quickly and his face took on a look of shock. He grabbed my hand and mouthed run.

We sprinted into the kitchen and he shoved me into the Pantry. "Edward! Ugh this is the worst hiding place ever!" I pouted through the cracks in the door.

"Be quiet and she won't find you. I promise." He laughed and ran to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar. A few seconds later, I heard Alice quietly walk into the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?" She demanded. I heard her foot tapping, and could imagine the look on her face. Edward was probably scared. For a tiny pixie, Alice could be terrifying. "Edward!" _Don't lose your resolve Edward. Stay quiet._

"I dunno." He muttered…his mouth was probably full of pop tart.

"Edward…" She sounded almost menacing. Good thing I couldn't see her, or I would be scared. "Ugh! Fine…I hope Bella is happy looking like crap in front of…" _No way. Edward can't know that I have a thing for Jason!_ I busted out of the door and saw a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Let's go." I say grumpily and stomped out of the room towards Alice's huge bedroom. "Alice! What was that crap!" I whined once we were inside her room…scratch that, her suite.

"What crap?" She questioned innocently. I gave her the meanest glare I could muster. Apparently it wasn't very scary because she giggled.

"You know. Telling Edward about Jason…" I said defeated. She didn't know how I felt about Edward, but I'm sure it was quite obvious.

"I wasn't actually going to tell him Bella…I knew you were in the pantry. You just needed some motivation for Bella Barbie time…I don't know why it would matter anyway…" She twirled away from me towards her closet. Here goes nothing. I stood up and raised my arms above my head. I closed my eyes and felt clothes being pulled on then off, for what seemed like hours. Finally, I decided it was enough and threw on my pajamas. After brushing my teeth I walked down the hall to Edward's room. I quietly snuck into his room towards my permanent bed at his house, his large black leather sofa. I saw that he already set up a blanket and a pillow, so I eagerly crawled onto the sofa and fell asleep almost instantly.

It felt like only seconds before Alice was attacking me with a pillow. "Alice, if you don't get away from me within 5 seconds, I may end up killing you." I said as I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!" She pranced around the room like a chipmunk high on redbull. I groaned and threw myself off the couch.

"I really, really, _really_ don't like you right now." Alice giggled and hopped quickly out of the room.

"You will love me in an hour!" I had a hard time believing her, but I did usually look good after Bella Barbie sessions. I looked over at Edward and saw that his eyes were open.

"Morning Edward." I mumbled "I hate your sister." He laughed quietly then sat up in his bed.

"Good morning Bella. I'm sorry that you have to be tortured for an hour." He suddenly gave me his crooked smile. It was way too early in the morning for that. "So, who are you trying to impress." My heart rate sped up rapidly. _You…I mean Jason, oh I don't know. Think Bella, play it off cool._

"Wouldn't you like you know?" I said with a sly smile and headed off to Alice's room. After a very quick shower, I was thrown down onto the chair in Alice's personal salon. I tried to fall asleep while she tugged at my hair and painted my face, but it was a lost cause. After about an hour, I finally got to see a mirror. I will admit that Alice was talented, no matter how annoying. My hair was down and wavy, and my make-up was light, but did wonders. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with black ankle boots and a tight fitting black silk tank top.

"Alice, this looks awesome!" She flashed me a smug smile and bounced out of the bathroom.

"I know, I told you. Now get out so I can get ready…you should try to be on time today, you'll have more time with your "coach" before your game if you don't have detention…" she had a point. I collected all of my stuff and made sure I had my uniform. When I got into the Cullen's kitchen, the whole family was there. I have no idea how Alice made it down before me, but sometimes it's creepy how fast she is.

"Good morning!" Carlisle and Esme chanted at the same time.

"Good Morning Carlisle, good morning Esme." I sat down at the counter and poured some orange juice. This house was my second home. My parents were very adventurous and were always away traveling, so I spent a lot of time here. "Edward, hurry up and eat so that we don't get detention today." He laughed.

"Since when are you worried about being late? And what are you wearing?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Why? Does it look that bad?" I asked innocently. I knew it didn't look bad.

"No, it looks too good. I don't want all the dirty high school boys drooling over my Bella…I don't know, you shouldn't dress like that." He shrugged and brought his bowl to the sink. "You're going to drive all the guys crazy today…" He mumbled. _Maybe I'm driving him crazy…that would be effective._

_"_Well, no matter what I'm wearing, we need to go…Oh and I am driving!" For the first time in a long time, we actually made it to school before class started. I though Mr. Moro may have died from pure shock when we walked through the door before the bell. Edward kept glaring at all the boys that stared at me through the hallways. I knew he was just being the overprotective best friend, but I was hoping maybe it was a little jealousy…On my way to gym, I saw Jacob run towards me.

"Hey Bella!" He was so tall and goofy.

"Hi Jacob. What's up?" I saw him look up and down my body.

"Uh…not much. Just wondering when we're going to hang out this week…" I had forgotten about that.

"Oh man Jake…I don't know. I have a game tonight and I think am going on a weekend trip with my family. Maybe next week?" He looked kind of annoyed. "Sorry." I added

"No, it's ok. Next week then." We walked the rest of the way to gym in silence. He was a nice kid, but I sort of felt uncomfortable. We spent the entire gym period playing volleyball, one of my least favorite sports, and I was getting very antsy for Trig. I was excited to see Edward again for study, but I would have to see Tanya as well. When the bell finally rang for the end of gym, I changed quickly and hurried off to study before Jacob could walk with me. I walked into study and saw that Edward was at a table with Tanya. I sat at the table next to theirs, and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Hey Edward…Tanya." I said as I pulled my basketball notebook out of my bag.

"Hey Bee." Edward responded and Tanya gave me a slight nod before examining her nails. "You excited for the game tonight?" I nodded with a huge smile. Basketball meant a lot to me, and Edward knew that. He chuckled, and then looked towards Tanya before returning his gaze to me. "I'm going to come watch tonight." Tanya looked shocked.

"Eddie…" She said in an annoying voice. "We have plans tonight…" He took a deep breath.

"Tanya, I told you several times that I couldn't do anything tonight. What plans have we made?" she put on an awkward looking sly smile and ran her finger down his chest.

"I thought that maybe we would do some stuff…whatever you want to do…" She was trying to sound seductive, but it was kind of creepy. I accidently let out a little chuckle, earning quite a glare from Tanya.

"I told you that I was going to the game." Edward looked away from her, finalizing the conversation. She huffed, and stood up to leave the room.

"Eddie…if you want to spend so much time with Bella, than date her cause I am so over sharing you." Ouch, that was harsh. He shook his head and ignored her as she left the room. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. When the bell rang, I gave him a quick hug before heading off towards Trig. Edward said he was going to go find her before class and try to talk so I headed to Trig alone. I was so excited that I ended up being one of the first students there. I walked up to his desk strutting the best I could.

"Hey coach! Excited for the game?" He looked up and his eyes went wide for a second. If I wasn't watching so hard, I probably would have missed it. A warm smile covered his face as he nodded.

"I am very excited Bella. I can't wait for the season to start." I smiled in agreement and went to sit at my seat seeing as the room was almost full. I sat down and when I looked back up at Jason, our eyes met and my heart fluttered. He winked and then turned around to write on the chalkboard. Edward came in a few minutes later looking stressed out. Normally, I would have passed him a note to make sure everything was ok, but I was way too distracted by Jason at the front of the room. I think we were learning something about sine and cosine, but I didn't even know. I was even slightly annoyed when Edward passed me a note.

**Bella, close your mouth before you start to drool on your desk.**

_I don't even know what you're talking about._

**I think I figured out who you dressed up for. Gosh Bella, you are so easy to read.**

_Whatever Edward, even if you were right it wouldn't be any of your business._

**Bella, you're my best friend and I love you…which is why I am going to tell you this even if you hate me for it. Please don't do anything with him…He's bad news.**

_Edward, thanks for the concern, but I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions. And stop worrying about me, you have enough of your own problems. _

**Please Bella. **

I didn't respond anymore, but I knew that Edward wouldn't say something like without a reason. What he said concerned me some, however, I liked Jason and I wanted to see where things went. What's the worst that could happen right?

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Hey, if you're reading the story please leave a review because they give me motivation to write! I am continuing with the story, and will update as often as possible. Thanks for reading!!


	4. Change

_Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down_

**SM Owns All**

_

* * *

_

_I didn't respond anymore, but I knew that Edward wouldn't say something like without a reason. What he said concerned me some, however, I liked Jason and I wanted to see where things went. What's the worst that could happen right_

The clock was winding down, and the game was so close. We had 30 seconds to get 3 points. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I looked over towards the stands, and saw my family, The Cullens, Hales, and Emmett cheering me on. Jason was screaming from the sideline, but I couldn't hear him. I turned back to see one of the league's best players guarding me with a smug smile. She was good, and I was having trouble beating her all night. If there was a time though, it had to be now. I looked back at the clock, 12 seconds. My teammates were scrambling around trying to free themselves, but none were successful. I had to do this on my own. I took a deep breath and dribbled towards the basket. I took quick jab towards my defender causing her to stumble for just a second. This was it, my only chance. I let the ball fly effortlessly through the air, and I could hear every beat of my heart as it neared the basket. _Come on…go in…please._

The ball swished through the net and the crowd erupted….we had won. My teammates were sprinting towards me with the arms up. I was tackled to the ground and everyone was so excited. When I was finally allowed up Jason grabbed me in a hug and spun me around. A caught a glimpse at a very excited Alice, and not so excited Edward coming towards me.

"Bella! You were amazing!" Alice yelped as she attacked me in a hug.

"Thanks Ally!" I said as we parted.

"You were great Bee." Edward said as he finally smiled and pulled me towards him.

"Thanks Edward." I said quietly.

"Girls you did a great job tonight! How does a pizza party on me tonight at Franks sound to celebrate?!" The team cheered and Jason announced for us to all meet there in a half an hour. I turned back to the rest of my family who had caught up with Edward and Alice.

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed. "My little sister is so freaking good at basketball! I have taught you well little one…" He brushed away a fake tear and pulled me into a signature Emmett bear hug. When he finally allowed me down the rest of the family congratulated me on the win.

"Are you all coming to Franks for pizza?" I asked once they finished talking.

"Carlisle and I need to get home to pack for this weekend…you didn't forget did you?" Esme said with her motherly charm.

"No of course not. I love camping with the family!" They all chuckled and everyone but Alice was heading home to get ready for the morning, including a very reluctant Edward. Apparently Alice had already packed for both of us. Oh well, Alice will be Alice. I quickly showered and changed and Alice and I headed off towards Franks. Most of the team had already arrived and all were chatting adamantly about the game.

"Bella! Your last shot was so amazing!" Angela said as Alice and I joined the table.

"Thanks Ange, that one steal you had was so sick! You practically scored before the girl even realized you stole the ball!" The team giggled and we continued reminiscing until all of the pizza was gone. When people started to head out, my phone buzzed and I checked it under the table before nosy Alice could notice.

**Jason**_: Hey superstar…you were great tonight._

I looked over at him at the end of the table, and he was in a deep conversation with one of the girls fathers. I smiled…he was so cute.

**Bella**_: Thanks coach :)_

**Jason**_: Maybe we can meet up later…talk about some things you didn't do so well. You know, to improve your game and stuff ;)_

My heart skipped a beat. I definitely wanted to meet up with him, but escaping Alice would not be easy.

**Bella: **_Sounds good…my house at 9:30?_

**Jason: **_I'll see you there beautiful. _

AH! He called me beautiful. Ok, now I seriously need to escape from Alice. I also needed to fix myself up before he came over. I turned towards Alice who was already eyeing me suspiciously. I hadn't even said anything yet!

"Hey Ally…I think I wanna go home soon. I don't think the pizza is sitting very well…" She analyzed my every move for a few seconds before responding.

"Okay, are you staying over my house tonight or at home?" We were leaving pretty early in the morning and everyone else including Emmett were staying at the Cullens, but who knew what was going to happen with Jason.

"I think I'll stay home...just in case I get sick or something." She nodded and I said my goodbyes

When we pulled up to my house, Alice reminded me that I needed to be at her house at 6:45 sharp, and that my parents were meeting us at the campground. I assured her that I would be, but she said she would call at 6:30 anyway. I walked slowly into my house feigning sickness, but as soon as I was inside I bolted upstairs. I checked my face in the mirror, what a disaster! It was already 9:15, so I applied a little makeup and threw on the cutest pajamas I had. A pair of hot pink short shorts and a light pink lace cami. My hair was useless so I let it be and I sprayed some perfume all over. I looked around my room, it was clean but I made my bed as a precaution. Who knew where tonight was going? I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed downstairs. In my haste, I slipped on the carpet at the bottom but managed to right myself and look normal to open the door. And when I did, I knew I was in trouble.

Jason was leaning against the entryway looking absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing his black dress shirt and red tie from school with his leather jacket on top, and his helmet resting comfortably under his left arm. When he saw me he smirked and I turned to the side to allow him into the house. As he passed me he gently rested a hand on my waist and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Hello Bella." He said as he continued into the house. I closed the door and followed him into the living room. I was starting to get really nervous, it wasn't my first time with a guy or anything, but Jason was giving me butterflies.

"Um…d...do you wanna sit?" I stuttered out as a motioned towards the couch. I sat first allowing him plenty of room, but he sat really close to me anyway. My heart was erratic so I stayed quick out of fear of what my voice would sound like. It was quiet other than my ridiculously loud heart. I decided to speak first. "So, what do I need to improve on coach?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Hmm…first, you need to relax your arms when you shoot." He brought his fingers up to my shoulder and ran them slowly down my arm. I had to take a deep breath to relax. "You need to use your fingertips when you dribble…" He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I could feel his eyes burning into me with intensity, but I couldn't look at him or I would break. He leaned in closer to me.

"What else." I said with a shaky voice. He brought his mouth closer to my ear.

"You have to listen to your teammates…" his whisper was husky. He lightly brushed his lips against the spot directly behind my hear and I had to force back a moan. His loose hand traveled up to my face and turned me so that I was facing him. His lips were dangerously close to mine as he whispered the last part. "Then, you will be more than great." He smiled and sat up away from me. I was in shock, but a little disappointed that he pulled away. He smirked at me and it annoyed me. What a tease! Well whatever two can play that game…

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. As I walked I called back to Jason who was still on the couch. "Thanks for the tips _Coach_…" I grabbed a cup and went to fill it at the sink. As I turned around Jason crushed his lips to mine. I quickly put down the cup and wrapped my arms around his neck. We eventually moved to the couch where his body covered mine. Before the kiss deepened, he pulled away and looked directly into my eyes.

"Bella, I want to be with you."

* * *

**AN: **Hey Guys! I'm not going to force you or anything, but if you're reading just let me know! If I think that no one is reading I probably will stop writing…Even one word reviews work. Just to remind me that you want me to continue!

Also, I changed the names of the chapters, and I will be putting up song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter! So if you want, go back and check out the lyrics!


	5. Back When

_We've gotten too complicated  
it's all way over-rated  
I like the old and out-dated  
Way of life…_

**AN: **thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how much more I want to write after I read them!

* * *

"_Bella, I want to be with you."_

I didn't really know what to say to that. On the one hand, I was jumping for joy. I was happy dancing around the room for hours. But the other half of me saw Edward's disappointed face, and Jason getting taken away in handcuffs. What can I say, I'm dramatic. It was just like me to overanalyze the situation, but in some ways I knew what we were doing was wrong. No matter how long I have known him, he is still my teacher, but I just have trouble thinking of him that way. I am almost 18, and I think that it's unfair to base my judgment around an age. I finally made a decision: We would take things slow for now. Keep to in house dinner dates and possibly some late night mack sessions, but nothing serious.

I woke up to my phone's incessant ringing, and considered throwing it against the wall. When I finally came to my senses I realized that it was 6:34 and that Alice had been trying to call me. I sat up quickly disoriented and saw that I was in my room. _How did I get here? _The last thing I remembered was cuddling on the couch with Jason, but when I got out of bed I saw a note on my nightstand.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I had to get home, but I felt bad leaving you on the couch so I carried you upstairs. Last night was amazing and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Have fun this weekend…I can't wait to see you again._

_- Jay_

I sighed and then realized I needed to get ready before Alice came to rip my head off. I took a record breaking shower and threw on some clothes before I bolted out the door and drove to the Cullen's. I somehow made it by 6:49, which I was very proud of. As I opened the door, the rest of the family rushed out almost running me over. I spun in a few circles dizzy, and then saw that literally everyone was already in the car.

"Bells, let's go!!" Emmett boomed from the backseat. I shook my head and shuffled over to the huge hummer that was full to the brim with people and stuff. I climbed in next to Edward who gave me a small smile. I looked around to the hummer to see all of the couples happy together. Emmett and Rosalie were in the back seat whispering and giggling together, Alice and Jasper were sitting quietly with their arms tangled, and Carlisle and Esme were holding hands across the center console. I looked up at Edward who was staring out the window behind me. I wish I knew what he was thinking. What was happening with Jason was a lot of fun, but I wasn't sure that he could overcome how I feel about Edward.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder. I realized that I hadn't spent much time with him lately and was really starting to miss my best friend. This weekend was going to be a great time to catch up, and I was really looking forward to it. We had been going on weekend camping trips since I could remember. Charlie, my father, absolutely loved the outdoors and along with Carlisle had bought a campsite for us to permanently use. I must have eventually fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Edward softly nudging me.

"Hey Bee…were here, c'mon wake up before Emmett comes and throws you into the river." I opened my eyes to see that everyone was already out of the car and setting up tents. I groaned at sat up off of Edward. When I thought about how I was laying on him, my face began to burn. My head was resting on his lap, facing right towards his well, you know…how embarrassing. How I got down there, I would never know. We climbed out of the car and went to join the rest of the family. I heard a loud screech and jumped about ten feet. It was my mother who was sprinting towards me very quickly for a middle aged woman.

"Isabella!!" She screamed as she scooped me off the ground. I think Emmett learned to hug from her.

"Hi Mom…" She smiled brightly and dragged me towards the picnic table. She talked for what seemed like hours, and when I looked over, Edward was already done setting up our tent. All of the kids used to share a tent, but now the couples wanted a little more privacy. I had no problem with that, I didn't want to be able to see or hear anything…gross. When I finally was able to get away from my mother, I walked over to where I tent was set up. Edward was inside, but when I got close I could hear him arguing over the phone.

"Tanya! You know I wanted to bring you but its family only." I knew I should walk away, but my curiosity took over. There was some muffled screaming from the other end, wow I was pretty far away and could still hear her…she must be angry. "I'm not sharing a tent with anyone!" There was another pause and some yelling from the other end. "Baby, if you don't trust me, this isn't going to work out. Nothing is going on between Bella and I." Clearly I knew that, but it still hurt. "Tanya…I'm not doing this right now. I will call you later tonight ok?" Silence. "Please don't cry baby…you have no reason to be upset." It was quiet for a few more seconds then I heard his phone snap shut and loud sigh.

"Knock knock…" I called as I tapped the side of the tent. I unzipped the entrance and crawled inside. "Hey roomie! Thanks for setting up the tent…sorry I didn't help."

"It's fine…you haven't seen you mom in a while." He said very quietly. Edward loved camping and was usually super upbeat for the entire weekend. I knew what was bothering him, but I still wanted to ask.

"Is everything ok Edward?" I asked as quietly as he had spoken to me. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" He nodded his head. "Okay, well I think I'm gonna go down to the river with Charlie and Carlisle…you can come if you want." He acknowledged that he heard me, but made no move to get up. I left the tent and walked over to where Charlie and Carlisle were setting up poles.

"Hey Bells! Is Edward coming down to the river too?" I shrugged my shoulders and followed my father down to the pier. I absolutely hated fishing, but the view from the pier was amazing and I really enjoyed the calmness of nature. After a few hours Charlie and Carlisle announced that they were heading back up to the campsite, but I was way too relaxed and decided to stay. I closed my eyes and laid back against the dock. When I realized that I was really hungry, I figured I should probably head back up to the campsite, but when I opened my eyes I saw Edward sitting next to me. _When did he get here? God he's sneaky._

"Hey…" I said quietly as I sat up.

"Hey Bee…look how beautiful that is." He nodded towards the sunset, which almost took my breath away.

"Wow." We sat in silence for a while. It seemed to happen with us a lot lately. Things really were starting to change. Finally he broke the silence.

"Bee?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I leaned into him, with my eyes still locked on the sunset.

"I think I'm going to break up with Tanya…" Good thing he couldn't see the look on my face.

"Oh…how come?" He took a deep breath.

"I don't know…I mean, I feel bad because I did really care for her at one point…but she's just not who I thought she was ya know?" I nodded my head. I was extremely happy but I didn't want him to know that.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you Edward. I just want my best friend to be happy." He sighed. I looked up at him curiously.

"Bee, I want you to be happy too…" I gave him a hug and we stood up to head back to the campsite. When we got close, I could smell the campfire and was instantly excited. I loved campfires.

I joined the circle of chairs next to Rosalie. Edward sat next to me, and Emmett passed us both sticks to cook hot dogs. I looked around and saw my entire family happy and laughing. It was times like these when I missed being young. Emmett was joking around and Rosalie kept smacking him on the back of the head when he would cross the line. Alice gushed about the fashion show and Jasper looked at her with a goofy smile. That boy was whipped! Charlie and Renee talked about their recent trip and Carlisle and Esme chatted about the renovations they were planning this summer. Edward and I stayed quiet, but that's how it normally was. Eventually the adults went to sleep leaving the rest of us around the fire. I was freezing to Edward gave me his sweatshirt, which smelled ridiculously good by the way.

"Do you guys wanna play 'never have I ever?'" I laughed out loud.

"Really Emmett? 'Never have I ever?'" I teased. Apparently, everyone but me wanted to play. Of course I gave in. I had no power around here. Rosalie started.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair." Emmett and Jasper put fingers down. Emmett dyed his hair green for Saint Patrick's Day one year, and Jasper dyed his hair black in 8th grade. It was very funny. Next was Emmett.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." I was the only one to lose a finger. I have broken several bones. Jasper's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex." Alice, Rosalie, and I all lost fingers. The boys looked as us with raised eyebrows. We shrugged them off and Alice made her statement.

"Never have I ever had sex outdoors." Emmett and Rosalie immediately lost fingers, and to my surprise so did Edward. Everyone stared at him surprised, and his face turned very red. It was his turn.

"Never have I ever been in love with a member of the circle." He smiled triumphantly as everyone lost fingers, except for me and him. I of course was lying though. My heart was in pain, and I really didn't want to continue with the game. I knew that I needed to stop getting upset about the fact that Edward would never love me. I needed to accept it, but it just seemed to be getting harder and harder. Everyone was looking at me expectantly, but I couldn't think.

"Um…never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Again, everyone but Edward and I lost fingers. Rosalie started again.

"Never have I ever worn Uggs." I put my finger down and Alice shuddered. Why does everyone hate those shoes! I like them! Emmett targeted Edward.

"Never have I ever kissed a cheerleader." Edward put his finger down, but so did Rosalie. Rosalie explained a dare from freshman year and Emmett was staring at her incredulously.

"Never have I ever ridden a motorcycle." Jasper stated. I lost a finger, earning a weird look from Edward. He was probably trying to figure out whose motorcycle I was riding. Rosalie and I had one finger left, so it was up to Alice to determine who was going to lose.

"Never have I ever kissed a teacher." My eyes got wide. Did she really just ask that? I put my last finger down with a sigh, and everyone demanded details. _I hate Alice._

"Guys, it's not a big deal ok?" Every one of them had looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Bella…are you with him?" Edward asked quietly. What was I supposed to say? I nodded my head and Edward got up from the campfire and went into the tent. I felt like crying, but why should I?

"Bells…that's kind of creepy…which teacher are you making out with?" Emmett asked.

"Ugh. I kissed Jason okay? I have known him for a really long time…like I said, not a big deal." I wanted to escape them but my tent was a little occupied with a not so happy Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…" Alice apologized. I muttered a 'whatever' and walked down towards the pier. When it started to get kind of scary, I walked back up to find the campsite empty. Everyone was asleep, so I sat back down and watched the dwindling fire. I didn't want to go into the tent, so I let myself drift off to sleep outside. When I woke up, the sun was rising and the fire was almost dead. I was shivering from the cold, and even though I didn't want to face Edward, my entire body was freezing. I quietly opened the tent and grabbed my sleeping bag. I wrapped it around myself and built the fire back up to a decent size. I sat there for a few minutes when Edward emerged from the tent.

"Did you stay out here all night?" I nodded my head and looked straight into the fire. "That was stupid." _Well if someone wasn't so grumpy…_ "Bee, I'm sorry for how I reacted last night…I just really don't like that guy." He was pleading with me.

"It's fine." I really didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Bee…please talk to me." I took a shaky breath then stared into his eyes.

"Edward…you say that you want me to be happy, but as soon as I am, you take it away! I can't be happy when you're mad at me...you know that." My traitor eyes started glistening. "I don't know what you have against him Edward, but I really like him! He calls me beautiful and appreciates me…I need someone like that." Edward's face fell. "I can't be with another James…" Edward pulled me into a hug as I started crying. James was my first boyfriend. He was super sweet at first, but was constantly pushing for sex. As soon as I gave myself to him, he broke up with me. I was fourteen, and completely devastated. He told all of his friends what happened, and called me a slut almost daily. Edward stood by me through the entire experience, and my feelings for him only grew. I know that I was young and stupid, but James really hurt me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I truly do want you to be happy. I'm just protective of you…I hate seeing you hurting…please forgive me." I hugged into his chest letting him know that I forgave him. We sat together until the rest of the family emerged from their tents.

"Who wants to play paintball?" Emmett boomed. Ugh, my days just get better and better.

* * *

**AN: **Hey everyone…Just so you know, I am going on a 2 week vacation and technology will not be readily available so please don't panic, I am continuing with the story and I'm sorry it will be so long between updates…I really hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Again, please review! It gives me inspiration to write! Thanks!!

Lala


	6. There goes my life

_There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life......._

**AN: **Sorry about the long break! But I'm back and vacation was awesome! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

It has been a little over a month since the camping trip. After the first day of drama, things calmed down and it ended up being a lot of fun. Since then, Edward has broken up with Tanya which was not an easy task, but he's finally turning back into the Edward that I always knew. Things with Jason have been great and he is amazing, but my feelings for Edward aren't really going away as I expected. I am starting to think that they never will.

I giggled as I tried to escape from Jason's arms. I had been trying to get home for at least a half hour, but he kept kissing me, making it very hard to leave. It was pretty late, around 10 and I still had homework to get done. I finally got out the door and he pouted like a little kid. He watched me walk across the street and blew me a kiss as I looked back at him before going inside. I closed the door behind me and tried to wipe the goofy smile off my face. As usual, no one was home so locked the door and ran upstairs to get some homework done.

My bedroom was dark, but as I switched on my light I saw someone on my bed. I screamed my head off for a few seconds and stumbled backwards before I realized that it was only Edward.

"What the hell Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" I had regained my composure and waited for him to answer. He wouldn't look up. "Edward? What's wrong?" I walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. Something was really up. I put my hand on top of his a felt that he was shaking. "Edward?" It was a whisper this time. He finally looked up at me, and I saw that his eyes were red. He had been crying, something I had only seen a few times in all the years that I knew him. He handed me his phone, and opened it to his text messaging. The messages were from Tanya.

**Tanya**: _We really need to talk._

**Edward**: _Tanya, we're done talking. It's over._

**Tanya**_: Please…it's important._

**Edward**: _What could be so important?_

**Tanya**: _I'm pregnant._

"Oh my god…Edward…." I put his phone down onto my nightstand and looked over at my best friend. I have never seen him look so scared and broken. The sight of him made me want to cry, so before he saw anything I pulled him into a tight hug. I let him break down for as long as he needed, and eventually ended up sitting against the wall with him resting his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his hair to comfort him, and eventually he calmed down enough to talk.

"Bella…I'm so scared. I don't know how this happened…we were always safe." His voice was shaking. I had never seen him like this.

"Hey…it's going to be ok. You are an amazing person Edward…You can handle this, I know that you can. And besides, you can always name it Bella…" He let out a weak chuckle.

"How do you do that Bee? Calm me down when I can barely breathe…make me laugh when I am terrified." He sat up and leaned against the wall next to me.

"I guess it's just a talent of mine." I rested my head on his shoulder. "You really can do this Edward. You have family and friends that love and support you. People make mistakes, things happen. It really will be ok." He took a deep shaky breath.

"How can you be so sure?" I shrugged.

"Because I have to be." It was my only answer. We sat in silence for a long time, until I was too tired to sit up anymore. We lay down side by side, and as we were dozing off, I asked him one last question.

"Are you going to get back with her?" I kept my eyes closed waiting for his answer.

"I don't think I have a choice Bee." I rolled over on my side facing away from him.

"Okay. Goodnight Edward." I took a deep breath and let one silent tear slide down my cheek before sleep overtook me. This was it, he was hers forever. Whether he loves her or not, he will always love that baby, something I cannot compete with. I tried thinking about the fact that I had Jason, but I guess in the back of my mind I always hoped that in the end, it would be Edward and I.

The next few days at school were really weird. Edward and Tanya hadn't told anyone about the baby, other than me, but the look on Edward's face broke my heart. He was trying so hard to be mature and responsible about the situation, but he was terrified and I could tell. Also, when Edward was around, Tanya acted like her life was a disaster, but when she wasn't with him everything was normal. Edward tried to act normal, but he was failing miserably, and it was weird that Tanya could turn it on and off with such ease.

2 weeks had gone by, and Edward was getting ready to tell his parents. I hadn't seen Jason much because Edward really needed someone to talk to. Jason was trying to be accepting because he knows how close I am with my "family", but I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. Edward really was a total mess. He was barely eating, and didn't want to talk to anyone except me. I think I was hurting almost as much as he was. This was definitely not my best friend. He had finally stopped crying for which I was very grateful. The sight of Edward crying practically made me physically sick. His family was super confused, because they didn't know about the pregnancy, so they had no idea what was wrong with Edward. I tried to convince them it was just because of the break-up and that the stress of it finally caught up with him, but I don't think they truly believed me. Eventually Edward began accepting his new future, and starting to get a little better. I was still concerned, but I knew he was strong and that he could handle it. At least I hoped so.

In school the next day, I had skipped gym to go air out Murphy, something I had made into a routine. What can I say, I was really attached to that place. I snuck back into the locker room quietly and changed before anyone noticed that I had come through the back door. I went to the bathroom quickly, and when I heard a few people walk in I stayed silent.

"So Tanya, how is plan 'Get Edward Back' going?" I heard Jessica ask.

"Perfectly. He's like putty in my hands. He keeps saying that he will do anything for his _child_." She laughed. _Why would that be funny? I think that's amazing._

"Well, he's gonna get suspicious soon that you're not growing at all. When are you planning to initiate part 2?" Lauren asked. I was confused as to why she wouldn't be growing. She is pregnant right?

"I'm gonna get my period soon, so I'm gonna tell him then about the _miscarriage_ and after losing a child together our connection will be so strong." I could practically see her evil grin through the door. My eyes opened wide. _WHAT!_

"Tanya, this whole fake pregnancy thing was absolutely genius! You're brilliant, you really are." Lauren added.

"Don't you kinda feel bad? I mean, what you're doing is really kinda like…messed up…." Jessica said quietly. _Rock on Jessica!_

"If it means getting back with Edward, then I will do almost anything." Tanya said as they were leaving the room. I felt so sick to my stomach that I actually threw up. What this girl was doing is so hurtful that it should be a crime. A wave of emotions flooded through me and I really wanted nothing more than to punch Tanya multiple times in the face. I looked down at my hands and realized that I was shaking from anger. I needed to tell Edward what was happening immediately, but I also needed a few minutes to calm down.

I hurried through the empty hallways towards our study classroom. When I finally got there I saw Edward with his arms wrapped around Tanya. She looked upset, obviously faking, and he was comforting her. My stomach cramped hard at the sight and for a second I thought I was going to puke again. I walked up to them slowly trying to calm myself down enough to speak. I didn't need Tanya to be suspicious.

"Ed…Edward can I talk to you for a second." My voice only shook a little. He looked up at me sadly and glanced towards the 'upset' Tanya.

"It's not really a good time Bella…can it wait?" I took a deep breath and stared into Edward's eyes. I knew he saw the urgency in my eyes and realized that something was up. I shook my head signaling no, and he looked down at Tanya. "I'll be right back…" he kissed her cheek and it once again made me sick. This girl was clinically insane and really needed help. Edward really didn't deserve what she was doing to him. He followed me out of the classroom and I walked him towards a quiet corner in the school. "Bella, what's up? You're acting really weird." I turned towards him with my eyes glistening from pure anger.

"Edward…I really don't know how to tell you this." I took a few shaky breaths and then let it all out. I told him about the conversation that I heard and how Tanya was acting weird. When I finished I looked up to see Edward with the most stoic expression on his face. "Edward…I was so upset that I actually got sick." He stood still without moving for what seemed like forever, but finally he grabbed my hand and walked to the parking lot. Without a word he drove us to his house and walked up to his room. He sat down at his piano and played for hours. His songs were a wave of emotion as well, beginning with sadness, changing to anger, back to sadness but for a second I thought it got almost a little happy. I sat silently on the sofa waiting until he was ready to say something. Finally, without looking at me he said three words.

"Thank you Bella." He sounded relatively normal which was a relief.

"Are you ok?" He took a breath and looked up at me with almost an amused expression.

"She really is a crazy bitch!" we both laughed.

"How are you handling this so well? You're calmer than I am!" He really was.

"To be perfectly honest Bella, I'm kind of relieved. I know it's almost awful to say, but a baby right now is something I don't think I could handle…no matter how much faith you have in me." I nodded in understanding.

"No…I think it's ok to be relieved. But how are you not angry! I don't think I have ever been so mad in my entire life! And I wasn't the one being lied to…" he smiled, something I hadn't seen in a while.

"Believe me, I was angry. I considered storming into the classroom and announcing to everyone what she was doing. But I don't want to be like her…that's not me so instead I came home and vented on my piano." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I wish I had you're ability to reason. You amaze me sometimes." He shrugged. "So what are you going to do?" he got up from his bench and sat next to me on the sofa.

"I really don't want to stoop to her level, but I just want her to admit that she was lying. I don't want to say that I know she is. So I was thinking that I tell her I told my parents, and that although they aren't happy, Dad would like to examine her and make sure his grandchild is healthy, and that they would also like to have a meeting with her parents since we are minors." I laughed. It was a pretty good plan. The next day, the plan was put into action.

"WHAT!? You told your parents!" Tanya yelled.

"Tanya, it was only a matter of time. It's better that they know sooner rather than later." He seemed sincere. She was fuming. "My father would really like to examine you to make sure that you and the baby are healthy. He's one of the best doctors in Washington." Her eyes got wide. It was obvious she wasn't sure what to say.

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone?" she asked angrily.

"Tanya, did you really think we could do this alone? Honestly, were 17! Oh and speaking of that, my parents would like to meet with yours since were technically minors." Edward was a really good actor…I would have to tell him that he should go into acting.

"Ugh! Edward why are you doing this?" he feigned hurt.

"I'm doing this for our baby Tanya. It deserves the best." He gently touched her stomach. My heart melted…even if he was acting, he was just too sweet. I think he may have even gotten to her some because she looked kind of guilty.

"Edward…" she began but Lauren was stomping up the hallway towards her.

"Tyler just broke up with me. I need you now!" Lauren bellowed. She dragged Tanya away before she could say anything else.

I walked out from the door I was hiding behind towards Edward.

"I think she was about to confess." I admitted as I got closer. Edward looked kind of down, which surprised me. "What's wrong?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I feel kind of bad…maybe I should just confront her. I don't like playing games with people...especially with their emotions." I knew that he was right, and I could practically hear my father's voice saying 'two wrongs don't make a right'. I sighed. "I was just way too wrapped up in my own emotions to think of the best way to handle things…" I snorted.

"Edward, you handled it like any other _normal_ person would of…just a little more gently." I nudged him as we walked to class.

Later that day, Edward confronted Tanya privately, but the gist of the conversation stemmed around her having major issues and that what she did was very wrong and hurtful. I was jealous of the way Edward maturely handled situations. If it was up to be I would be calling her names that would make the majority of people blush, only in defense of Edward though. No one can hurt him that badly and get away with it. When I voiced my opinion to him about what I would have said, he kissed my cheek and thanked me for being his amazingly overprotective best friend. After lunch, we were off to Trig and I was very excited to see my sexy boyfriend.

Seeing Jason made me realized just how much I missed him, so I left him a note telling him that we needed to hang out that night. Neither Edward nor I had a basketball game, making my evening free. When I got home from school, Jason texted me saying that he couldn't wait to see me tonight, stressing how much he'd been missing me. Since it was Friday, he suggested actually going out somewhere, but it was difficult to do. A student-teacher relationship in a small town is difficult to hide, and if someone spotted us out together the rumors would spread like wildfire. He said we could drive out to Seattle and stay there for the weekend. It seemed like an amazing idea, but convincing Renee and Charlie to let me go was a different story. I knew I needed help, so I called up my other best friend, Alice.

"Ally!" I called as she answered the phone. She still felt somewhat guilty for outing me on the camping trip, so I was hoping she would give in easily.

"Hi Bella! What's up?" I took a deep breath.

"Alice…I need your help. It involves a fantasy weekend in Seattle with Jason." She squealed as I was hoping and asked what she could do. "Well, I kind of need a cover story…I don't think that Charlie and Renee will be too happy with me spending a weekend alone in a hotel with my math teacher." She giggled.

"Totally not a problem. Rose and I are going to look at colleges this weekend so we can just say that you're coming along." I squealed a la Alice I was so happy.

"Alice! I owe you big time! I love you I love you I love you!" she laughed on the other end.

"Have fun this weekend Bella…and be careful ok?" I assured her that I would be ok and quickly packed a bag as I sent a text to Jason.

**Bella: **_This weekend is a go! I'm so excited!_

**Jason: **_That's awesome Bella. I'll pick you up around 6:30 ok?_

**Bella:** _Sounds good babe. Can't wait ;)_

**Jason:**_I can't either, beautiful._

I danced around my room for a while before I finished packing. I took a shower and finished getting ready before Jason called. I was really nervous about where this weekend would end up going, but I was promising myself that I would have no regrets and that I was ready for anything. I mean, the only things in life that you regret are the risks that you didn't take right?

* * *

AN: Kay, I tried to give you a relatively drama filled chapter after the long break between updates. I hope everyone is still interested! Let me know what you think!

**3 Lala**


	7. Something About Her

Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

Thats-so-Alex: I would say that is loosely based off of many taylor swift songs. I got the idea while listening to her album.

DC: do not own twilight.

_Here I am, not knowing where I stand  
Here I am, looking for a place to land  
My heart in the palm of her hand  
I'm just a boy dying to be her man  
Between tomorrow and yesterday  
What I really want to say  
Is that I'm falling for something about her  
Something about her_

* * *

My heart was literally pounding out of my chest as we rode the elevator up to the hotel room. I kept reminding myself that I was ready for this, and that if I wasn't I wouldn't have let it go this far. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't freaking out. The ding of the elevator made me jump so high I almost screamed and Jason looked at me with an amused smile. I wanted to kick myself…he could probably hear my heart beating from where he was standing. I took a deep breath as we left the elevator and he took my hand as we walked down the hall. My panic level went up with each door we passed. _Calm down Bella! _When we made it to our door, I think I may have forgotten how to breathe. Jason opened the door and literally pulled me with him as he entered the room.

It was a typical hotel room. It had a large bed in the middle and a small balcony looking over Seattle. The view was super nice, and we stood together on the balcony for a while taking in the sights. Eventually he broke the silence.

"Hey…you hungry?" I nodded and he walked us back inside. "Would you like to go out or get some room service?" I thought about it for a minute, and decided on room service. If this was going to happen, I'd need to get over the fact that for the first time, we were completely alone.

"I think room service sounds good…" I answered with a slightly shaky voice. He nodded and we looked over the menu together. After he called we sat close together on the bed, making my heart go wild again. _I can't believe how nervous I am! _

We cuddled making small talk as we waited for our food. I was finally starting to relax and after a few sweet kisses my nerves were quickly depleting. He kissed me again, and this time we deepened it. I fell backwards onto the bed and he followed, hovering directly over top of me. His kisses moved slowly away from my mouth and down to my neck. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on remembering to breathe. His hand wandered slowly down to the bottom of my shirt, and he gently rubbed his thumb along the skin directly above my waist of my jeans. I inhaled sharply, and right as he was about to move his hand higher, there was a loud knock on the door followed by a call of "ROOM SERVICE!" I groaned loudly earning a laugh from Jason. He gave me a chaste kiss before rolling off the bed and answering the door.

We ate our food and chatted absentmindedly. As much as I wanted to get back to what we were doing before, I kind of wanted to see Seattle a bit. The weather was beautiful and I loved cities at night.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked him as we were cleaning up the dishes.

"Yeah sure." He answered with a smile. I threw on my jacket and we headed down into the lobby.

We walked around the city for a while just holding hands and checking out all the sights. We were on our way back to the hotel when I received a bunch of texts rapid fire.

**Alice**: _Bella! We have a major problem…_

**Rosalie**: _You need to meet us at our hotel now!_

**Alice**: _Your parents just got to Seattle and want to see you before they catch their flight tonight!_

**Rosalie**_: Carlisle and Esme told them where we are and they're on their way._

**Alice**_: You should thank Edward for giving us the heads up._

**Rosalie**_: Get your butt here now!_

"Shit." Jason looked at me curiously, I rarely cursed. "We…or I have to catch a taxi over to the Hilton near the University…my parents are on their way there." He looked shocked.

"Did someone tell them?" I shook my head.

"No, their leaving for a trip and wanted to say goodbye…TAXI!" I was waving my hands trying to get the attention of a cab.

"Wait…why don't I just drive you?" I scoffed.

"And risk them seeing us pull up on your bike? I don't think so…" He looked really disappointed. I had finally tracked down a cab and before I got in a kissed him quickly on the lips. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I will text you as soon as I find out what's going on, and hopefully I can come back ok?" He nodded and I waved as the cab pulled away. God this totally ruined my weekend! It felt like a movie or something. Ugh, why do my parents have to get all lovey-dovey with me this weekend?

As the cab pulled into the parking lot of Alice and Rosalie's hotel, I received a very anxious text from Rosalie.

**Rosalie: **_Bella! Where the eff are you? They are here and we can't stall any longer! You've been getting and ice bucket for about 15 minutes!_

**Bella**: _I'm here! What room?_

**Rosalie: **_704_

I considered the elevator but knew I could run up the stairs faster. I hauled ass up the stairs and when I got to the 7th floor I grabbed a bucket and some ice from the machine. I took a few deep breaths and I opened the door to the room.

"Geez, ice is a hot commodity around here huh?" I said as casually as possible. When I looked up I saw very, very relieved faces on Alice and Rosalie and excited faces of my parents.

"I thought the ice machine had eaten you or something!" Alice said as jokingly as possible. She had clearly been freaking out.

"Hey Bells. We just wanted to see you before we left. Were heading to Italy for few months." My father said in his always quiet tone. What! A few months! They have never taken such a long trip.

"And you're telling me the night before you leave?" I was actually a little hurt. Months?

"Well, we won the trip in a contest and didn't really have too much time to plan." Renee added.

"And of course we don't want you home alone, so you're staying with the Cullens." My father said in his retired police chief voice. I knew when he used it the conversation was over…I would be staying with the Cullens. Not that it was a bad thing, they were my second family and I had stayed there plenty of times, but never for so long.

"What about Emmett? Does he get to stay home?" My father laughed.

"Bella, do you honestly think Emmett could take care of himself for that long?" Charlie laughed. I had to smile, it would be quite interesting. "He's staying with the Hales, with the promise that he sleeps anywhere BUT Rosalie's room." It was my turn to laugh. Did Charlie honestly think that Emmett would stay out of her room? I looked over at Rosalie who was trying to hide her grin. She was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway, we're really excited about the trip…and we figured that you and Emmett could visit during your school break. You don't mind right?" Renee was giving me puppy dog eyes. I shook my head.

"No of course not…just be careful." I told them as they both swept me up into hugs.

"Oh Bella. We love you…have a good time with the Cullens ok?" Renee squeaked through tears.

"And be good." Charlie added as they were leaving the room. When they were gone I collapsed onto the bed a let out a huge sigh.

"That was a close one!" Alice said as she hopped onto the bed next to me. Rosalie joined shortly after, and after a few minutes of them staring at me I finally sat up.

"What?" they both had knowing grins on their faces.

"Spill." Rosalie commanded

"About what?" I asked feigning innocence.

"You know what!" Alice said impatiently. I smiled.

"Nothing even happened. We were on a walk before you guys texted me." Alice's face was pure disappointment. It almost made me laugh.

"Was anything going to happen?" Rosalie questioned while wiggling her eyebrows. I shrugged, I thought so but who knows. Alice huffed.

"What Alice?" I asked her with a smile in my voice.

"I was hoping for a better story. You guys were there for a while." She pouted. I laughed then leaned in with an excited face.

"Well…something almost happened before room service rudely interrupted us." I said allowing my best friend's excitement level to build back up.

"Ahh!!!! Tell. Me. Everything." She was bouncing on the bed. I told her the details of the make out session and tried to make it a little more drama filled for her benefit. She was lying for me…it's the least I could do.

"Anyway, I kinda need to text him. I sort of ditched him on the street…it was very movie like." I grabbed my cell and was about to send him a text when he beat me to it with a call.

"Hey Gorgeous. Sorry about earlier." I answered as sincerely as I could.

"It's fine. I'm guessing everything with you parents went smoothly?"

"Yeah…I made it in time. It was a close one though!" I laughed.

"That's good."

"Yeah, but anyway…you want me to catch a cab back?" I was hoping he would pick me up on his bike. It was so sexy.

"Actually, I'm getting ready to drop your bag off." _Uh Oh!_

"Oh…are you mad at me?" I asked trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Oh! No, no, no. I couldn't be mad at you." I smiled, that was cute. "Grandma called. Her brother just got admitted to the hospital with chest pain and she would like me to come home. She's really close with him." I nodded my head in understanding but remembered I was on the phone.

"Oh ok…I hope he'll be alright." I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's pretty tough. Anyway, I'm leaving in a few. I'll text you when I get there ok?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few handsome." I heard him laugh.

"You too beautiful." The phone clicked. When I looked up I saw Alice bouncing in her chair waiting for me to tell her what was going on. Rosalie was flipping through channels pretending not to be interested, but she totally was.

"His Grandma's brother is sick so he needs to go home. I guess we're having a girl's weekend!" I wasn't sure whether Alice was more excited or disappointed, but I think the excitement of a girl's weekend finally took over and she started dancing around the room. We need to get that girl some medication. We talked for a few until my phone buzzed.

**Jason: **_I'm here. _

I bolted to the elevator and wished that it would move faster. I should have taken the stairs. I forced myself to calm down enough to walk out the door. I didn't want to seem crazy or anything. When he saw me approaching he lifted his helmet off and I nearly giggled. _How much hotter could he get?_

He kissed me gently when I finally reached him.

"Sorry this weekend ended up not going so good." He said when he pulled away.

"It's ok…I got to spend some time with you. We'll make up for it." I answered as he pulled me closer.

"When are your parents getting home? Maybe you can stay over at my house some night." He said as he nuzzled my neck. I had forgotten to tell him about the new living arrangements.

"Um, I actually forgot to tell you…my parents are going away for a few months so I'm moving in with the Cullens…" He pouted.

"Oh man…so we won't be neighbors anymore?" He sounded like a little kid. I giggled.

"I guess not…but the plus is, we'll have an empty house to hang out in whenever…" I tried to sound sly.

"Hmm…" He moaned before capturing my lips again. It was about to get steamy when his phone rang. "It's Grandma…I really got to get going." I nodded in understanding. He handed me my bag and put his helmet back on. He lifted the visor and I kissed his nose, because it was the only thing I could reach. "Bye Bella." He said as he started up the bike.

"Bye Jay…" I answered but I doubt he heard me. I waved as he pulled away. There was a herd of people in the lobby, and most looked to be about my age. I was shoved to the back to the elevator when a group of people shuffled in. I heard two girls in front of me whispering gossip.

"Did you see that guy on the bike? He totally looked like Mr. Molina. I feel like I've seen him on a red bike just like that one." The first girl said. The second girl responded with a giggle.

"And there was a girl kissing him! I wonder if that's his girlfriend!" My heart practically stopped.

"Too bad we didn't get to see her face before everyone shoved us inside." Well that was good news.

"Well if it was him, I think he must be a player. I saw him a few weeks ago in Port Angeles kissing some redhead girl. I guess he gets around." SAY WHAT!?

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. haha

Kay...i will try to update again soon. Classes are starting to get a little harder and i'm getting alot more work, but I will try my best to update often!

Please review! :)


	8. Alcohol

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Hopefully everyone will be happy with this new chapter!

_I got you in trouble in high school  
but college now that was a ball  
you had some of the best times  
you'll never remember with me  
Alcohol, Alcohol_

DC: I don't own twilight...but I own Jason.

* * *

After hearing what I heard in the elevator, I had a few options. Option one, believe the annoying girls and call Jason right away to confront him. Option two, freak out, throw a hissy fit, and cry to Alice and Rosalie all night. Or, option three, ignore the gossip and let it go...Jason had given me no reason not to trust him. I decided to go with option three. I wouldn't even tell Alice and Rosalie because knowing them, it will all get blown way out of proportion. I walked back into the room and Alice was giving me a nervous look. _Does she know already?_

"Alice, what's with the look?" I asked impatiently. I knew her too well, something was up. She took a deep breath and glanced towards Rosalie before looking back at me. I crossed my arms out of impatience.

"Well...um...I know you were all excited about a girls weekend...but uh..." She hesitated. "Sincewe'renotlyingaboutyoubeinghereanymoreweinvitedtheboys." She said is so fast I only got a few broken words.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Since we're not lying about you being here anymore we invited the boys." Rosalie repeated while reading her magazine. I looked between the both of them and had to laugh. Why would I be mad that the boys were coming? Alice was flinching backwards as if I was going to hit her.

"Alice, I don't mind if the boys come. Why were you all nervous?" I questioned while taking a seat on the bed.

"That's what I said. I knew you wouldn't care but Alice thought that maybe you would be mad since you wanted it to be all girls." I looked over to Alice and rolled my eyes. I wouldn't let them know, but I would much rather have the boys here. Not that I don't love Alice and Rosalie, but sometimes they could be a little grumpy when not around their men. Especially Rose.

"It's fine. It should be fun...we never hang out all together anymore." Alice and Rose nodded in agreement and we each took up doing out own thing for a few. I chose to read a book, Rosalie was reading her Cosmo, and Alice was giving herself a manicure. After about an hour of everyone doing their own thing, Alice apparently made the decision that I needed a makeover and Rosalie quickly agreed. I attempted to argue, but like always, Alice won easily. As they were pulling my hair and painting my face I wondered how long the boys were going to be. The sooner they got here, the sooner my torture would be over.

"What time are the boys getting here?" I asked trying to mask my irritation. Apparently Alice saw through my mask and pulled a little harder on my hair. _Oww..._

"I don't know...text Edward." Alice answered. _Edward_?

"Wait, Edward's coming?" I asked with excitement. I had assumed that it was only Emmett and Jasper coming to see Alice and Rose...they must have forced Edward to tag along. Alice nodded her head and I immediately picked up my phone. I sent a text to Edward begging him to hurry up...this hair pulling shenanigans needed to end. I will admit that when he didn't answer I was somewhat disappointed.

"What did he say?" Rose asked as she put finishing touches on my mascara. I shrugged my shoulders indicating that he hadn't said anything. Rose stopped what she was doing and began tapping her foot. I recognized this as her 'thinking' action...she didn't do it often.

"Hmm...I wonder what is taking them so long. Emmett said that they were on their way a few hours ago." I began to panic internally. _What if something happened? If Edward gets hurt I don't know what I would do... _I started getting really antsy and I think Alice noticed because she suddenly finished my hair. I'm sure they were both thinking the same thing as me, so it got pretty quiet inside the suite. All of a sudden we heard a ruckus in the hallway and Emmett came bursting through our door.

"Woo! The party has arrived!" he yelled so loud that I actually had to cover my ears. "Ahh! Bellllaaaaaa!" I knew what was coming so I attempted to back away before he caught me and lifted me up over his head. The boy has to be on steroids. He twirled us around and chanted 'I missed my little sister!' over and over again.

"Emmett! Put. Me. Down." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. He finally brought me down from above his head, but pulled me into a bear hug before letting me go. When he was pulling away from the hug I got a strong whiff of beer. "Geez, what are you drunk?" I teased as he looked at an annoyed Rosalie with puppy dog eyes. He turned to me with a face of concentration. After a few seconds his concentration was replaced with a cheek splitting grin and he nodded his head.

"Maybeeeee." He said as he walked towards Rose with outstretched arms. She was still annoyed and refused to hug him until he gave her the pout and she melted into his arms. _Weak._

When I turned back towards the door I saw a stumbling Jasper being held up by a very amused Edward. Alice's eyes got huge as she took in the sight of her very drunk boyfriend.

"Ally! Baby...you spin my head right round right round..." Jasper slurred as Edward dropped him on the bed. "When ya go down...go down down..." He was attempting to bop his head to the beat, but he just looked like he was having some kind of seizure.

"Jasper! What in god's name did you drink?" She said as she walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "And what in god's name are you singing!" she added as an afterthought. He just continued to slur the song to her and she shook her head in defeat. While I was busy watching Jasper make a fool of himself Edward snuck up behind me.

"Boo!" He said as he poked me in the sides. I let out a small shriek and turned to glare at him. At least he wasn't drunk. "Nice to see you too best friend." He flashed me his crooked smile and headed over to the table. He grabbed his backpack and began to pull out cups, ping pong balls, and beer. "Kay, team up everyone! We're playing some beer pong!" The teams ended up being Emmett and I, Edward and Alice, and Rosalie and Jasper. Siblings versus siblings.

Emmett was trying to talk strategy with me, but I was having trouble focusing on anything but Edward. He looked amazing with a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him like that when I am very much not single, but I couldn't help it. Every time he laughed and threw his head back or ran his fingers through his hair I almost jumped him. _What is getting into me?_

Emmett and I were running the beer pong table easily. Rosalie and Jasper had no chance seeing as Jasper could barely stand. Emmett had informed us that Jasper really didn't drink too much, apparently he just couldn't handle the alcohol. Edward and Alice gave us a challenge, mainly because of Edward though. Alice was pretty useless when it came to aiming, especially with a bit of alcohol in her system. After the Swan's were considered the champions, we moved onto several other drinking games. Eventually Jasper and Alice both passed out and Emmett took Rosalie into the bedroom for some alone time...gross.

Edward went into the bathroom and I started to clean up the mess we had made. I was almost finished when he came back out. When I looked over at his I almost forgot how to breathe. He had removed his shirt and his jeans were hanging very low on his hips, showing way too much. I knew that he was absolutely gorgeous, but this was getting ridiculous. He was like some perfect Greek god who was sent to destroy all of my self-control.

"Thanks for cleaning up Bee." He said as he plopped down onto the couch. I was still feeling pretty buzzed, so my decision making skills weren't exactly functioning. My hormones however, were flourishing. I strutted over to him the best I could and sat down directly next to him.

"No problem." I shrugged and looked up at him through my eyelashes. _Why am I flirting with Edward? Oh well, I am too buzzed to care. _He looked momentarily distracted but then flashed me his crooked smile. If I had to guess what he was thinking it would probably be 'two can play that game'. He got up and ran over to the alcohol supply. He came back with two shot glasses full of tequila and two limes.

"What's this for?" I questioned. He smiled again and turned to face me with his glass raised. I picked up my shot and my lime and looked at him cautiously.

"I have some news." I waited and nodded for him to continue. "I'm quitting baseball...I'm not trying out this year...I realized that I wanna go to college and my grades need to improve." My eyes were bulging. Edward loved baseball.

"But you love baseball!" He shrugged and mumbled quietly.

"There are things I love more than baseball Bella." I was very confused from his statement but he clanked our shot glasses together and we both threw back the shot. He brought them back to the kitchen and pulled me close as he sat back down again. My body was responding to his closeness no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I had never felt so attracted to someone before, not even Jason. It felt like the chemistry between us had miraculously skyrocketed tonight. _It's probably just the alcohol._ Before I could do something I would regret he spoke again.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I nodded my head eagerly. My head was spinning with ideas of what could potentially happen with the lights turned off, but before I got too excited I put them in the back of my mind and tried hard to envision Jason's face. As hot as Jason was, it felt wrong to be thinking of him with Edward sitting shirtless so close to me. I mentally scolded myself for acting like a hormone charged teenager, but then I remembered that I was one and giggled to myself. Edward looked at me inquisitively. "What's funny?" I laughed again then shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno. I think I'm just drunk." He laughed at my comment then returned to the spot next to me on the couch. I noticed that he kept the same amount of space between us and did a mental happy dance..._maybe he's thinking what I'm thinking_...He reached over to turn off the light and as soon as we were consumed with darkness I felt a very strong urge to be touching him more than I already was. I laid my head on his shoulder as the movie started.

"You would pick this movie..." I stated as the very familiar opening scene began_. _

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

"I know that Lion King is your favorite." He retorted as I let myself drift slowly off to sleep. Right before I was out, I swore I heard Edward mutter, "I love you Bella." I must have been dreaming, but just in case though, I mumbled out a "You too..." and feel deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kay, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter...I love hanging out with my friends and playing drinking games...so I felt like I would add it in, but its probably not too relevant lol oh well...they need to have some fun. I promise future chappies with more Jason and Bella relationship stuff...the drama is fast approaching!

Also, how would everyone feel about a future chappie in Edwards POV? I hadn't really planned on it in the begginning, but I feel like he's developing some major feelings that I wanna get into the story. Let me know what you think!!

Lala!


	9. Realize

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.  
_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed. I thought about the very inappropriate but pleasant dream I just had about Bella and smiled when I saw her curled up on my couch. I peeked over at my alarm clock and it was 4:30. Ok, I knew that it was creepy but I wasn't tired so I just sat and watched Bella sleep.

Bella is my best friend and I have loved her throughout my entire life. Lately, however, I have been feeling different around her and I'm not totally sure what to do or think about it. I have always known that Bella is beautiful, but the other day when she walked into my room in just a towel...little Edward twitched. I was surprised to say the least...like I said, Bella is absolutely gorgeous, but I had never thought about her that way. The other weekend when we were all drinking together in the hotel, I swore that she was flirting with me. Before I did anything stupid I quickly changed the subject and put in a Disney movie...I hoped that it would help keep my mind in the right place, but the closer she snuggled the more I wanted to snuggle back.

Now that she was living with us, it was getting harder to hide my newfound feelings. Incidents like the towel situation happen often, and little Edward acts up whenever he can. It's not even just little Edward who is giving me problems. If she gets close my heart pounds and I get butterflies. The butterflies are nothing new. I have been feeling them since we sat in her room together after Tanya confessed that she was "pregnant". Her smile, her hair, her scent, her eyes...they all drive me crazy and she has no idea. I was defintely falling for her, but she's too busy with the douchebag Jason to notice me. I guess in a way that's a good thing...and as long as she's happy, then I can try my best to be.

Bella whimpered in her sleep instantly pulling me out of my deep thinking. She talked in her sleep all the time, but she rarely had nightmares. She whimpered again and rolled over.

"No!" She shoved the blankets away from her harshly and I started to worry. "No...I don't want this! I don't love you...I love him." Her arm rose in the air and I assumed she was pointing to the mystery 'him'. She was quiet for a minute before she began full out sobbing in her sleep. Her voice was strained and she choked out incomprehensible words before she screamed...loudly. I was starting to freak out so I ran over to the couch. "Please don't...don't leave me." She cried through her tears. "Edward..." she whispered as I started shaking her awake.

"Bella...wake up babe. Bella..." She opened her eyes and after locking on me, they opened wide before she threw her arms around my neck in a death grip. She sobbed into my shoulder and my heart hurt for her. _What could possibly scare her so badly? _"Bee, its ok...it was just a nightmare, you're fine."

"Edward...don't ever leave me ok? Pl...please just promise you'll never leave." Her sobs had slowed, but she was still crying.

"Of course I'll never leave Bella...I'll always be here ok?" I rubbed her back soothingly and she nodded her head. After a while her tears stopped and she loosened her death grip. "You ok?" I whispered softly into her shoulder. She pulled away slowly and nodded her head.

"Yeah...thank you Edward. I'm sorry if I woke you up. It was just a stupid dream. .." She wiped her eyes and looked at me apologetically.

"Hey...no apology necessary." I rubbed her arm reassuringly, but my curiosity was getting the best of me and I really wanted to know what she had dreamt about. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Um...no it wasn't that important...just kinda scary. I'll be ok." I gave her an 'I don't believe you glance' and she forced a smile. "Really Edward, I'm ok. It was just a dream. Go to bed." She smiled for real and gently shoved my shoulder before she laid back down.

"Kay, if you insist." I knew her well enough to know when she was lying. She knew that also, but I wasn't going to push her. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. I stood up and walked back to my bed. Before I climbed in I took one more glace at Bella. She had her back to me, but her breathing was erratic and I knew that she was crying again. I fought the urge to run back and pull her into my arms again, because I knew she just needed to get it all out. I sighed and pulled the blankets up to my shoulders...I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

I was extremely grateful that it was Saturday and that we didn't have school. I didn't exactly get a great night's sleep and Bella looked way to peaceful to wake up. Her eyes were still a little swollen and her cheeks were tear stained, but at least she finally fell back asleep. I couldn't help but feel tired and groggy and it looked like a really nice day so I decided to go for a swim. Swimming always cleared my head. I had been swimming for a while when I finally stopped for a breather. I nearly screamed like a girl when I saw Bella sitting on the edge of the pool. _When did she get here?_

"Hey Nemo...how's your swim?" She laughed. Her legs were dangling in the water and she was gripping a coffee mug in her hands.

"Good...you're up early." She shrugged and held the coffee mug out to me.

"I know you want some." She laughed as I swam quickly in her direction and took a long sip of coffee...we both had an addiction. "Where is everyone? I searched the house and only found you."

"Well sorry to be so disappointing..." She laughed. "I'm not really sure...I came straight to the pool this morning." I climbed out of the pool making sure not to splash Bella. Her shorts were white...

"You hungry?" She asked when we got into the kitchen. I nodded my head...Bella was an amazing cook. We ate breakfast in silence and before I knew it we had went our separate ways to get ready for the day. I was watching the news when Bella came down into the living room. I had to calm little Edward down when I saw her. She was absolutely breathtakingly sexy. _What the hell was she wearing that for? _She had black skin tight skinny jeans on with ankle boots and a black and red motorcycle jacket. She apparently noticed my staring because she cleared her throat. I shook my head thinking of things that would for sure get her off my mind.

"You ok? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, I didn't want to have to look at her again.

"Wh...what are you wearing?" I squeaked. She blushed a deep red and looked at me a little cautiously.

"Oh...um, Jay is taking me for a ride on his motorcycle and I thought this was what I was supposed to wear..." She was embarrassed. I was flat out jealous. I have just about gotten over the fact that I absolutely hate the guy, but the idea of her cuddling up to anybody but me in that outfit was not so appealing.

"Oh, well have fun." I tried to hide the annoyed tone in my voice, but I'm sure she heard it. We sat together in the living room for a while, and I resisted begging her to dump him and be with me...I really needed to get a hold of my emotions. All too soon she received a text and she stood up.

"Goodbye..." she muttered.

"Be careful Bee..." I answered as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. "And tell him that if anything happens to you while you're on that bike I will personally kill him." I called. She shook her head as she closed the door. I pushed the image of her on the back of his bike out of my head, and was very happy to be alone. I took a deep breath and worried about the day when this asshole hurts my beautiful Bella. It's only a matter of time...

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me forever to give you guys a short chapter...the idea of Edward's POV was good, but actually writing it was kinda hard...**

**anyway, hope you guys enjoyed...**


	10. Cry Me a River

**Ah! Did everyone see the New Moon trailer at the MTV movie awards? How exciting? I admittedly shrieked with excitement when I found it on youtube! Anyway...enjoy!**

**DC: I don't own Twilight.**

_You told me you loved me..._

_why did you leave me all alone?_

_Now you tell me you need me, _

_when you call me on the phone._

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

_With some other guy._

_The bridge has been burned, now its your turn...to cry._

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Be careful Bee..." Edward said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "And tell him that if anything happens to you while you're on that bike I will personally kill him." I smiled as I closed the door behind me. The smile only lasted a few seconds before it faltered. My dream last night really shook me up. I knew it was just a dream, but it literally scared the crap out of me. As I waited for Jason, my mind unwillingly relived the dream.

_Jason shoved me onto the bed and pinned my arms above my head. The look in his eyes was absolutely terrifying, and I tried hard to get loose. He held both of my wrists in one hand as he ripped off my clothes. I begged him to stop._

_"No! No I don't want this!" he snarled at me and I started to cry. "I don't love you! I love him!" He slapped my face before kissing me roughly. I heard Edward call my name and I whimpered just as he opened the door. The look on his face was absolutely heartbreaking. He thought I wanted it...he thought I wanted Jason. Jason shoved off of me as I started sobbing. I started to beg Edward not to leave._

_"Please don't...don't leave me." He turned away with tears in his eyes. "Edward..." He turned back to me._

_"Goodbye Bella."_

When I awoke from my dream and was very relieved to know it was just a dream. I had cried to Edward for a while...I couldn't imagine losing him. Even in a dream, it was more painful than I could imagine.

I wiped a tear from my eye as Jason pulled up on his bike. I pushed the dream Jason to the back of my mind as best as I could. The smiling cutie in front of me was nothing like the man in my dream. It still took a lot of effort not to flinch away when he hugged me though.

"Hey...you ok? You seem upset." He ran his hand gently along my cheek where my tear had fallen. His forehead creased with worry and I knew I was being silly.

"Yeah...just being emotional." He didn't seem convinced, but didn't push either for which I was very grateful. "So...are you going to tell me where we're going?" His smile returned as he shook his head no.

"I told you it was a surprise!" I huffed...I hated surprises. "Now c'mon, get on before someone sees me." I took the helmet and climbed onto the bike. We rode for a while before stopping at a bagel shop. Jason offered me breakfast, but I had eaten with Edward so I got a coffee and waited while he ate. We rode for what felt like forever before finally reaching our destination. I was a little on edge so I was actually getting antsy.

"A movie theatre?" I asked a little confused. That was the big surprise?

"Hey...I know it's not that exciting, but it's not like we could do it anywhere near Forks...and I wanted to do the whole, make out in the back of a theatre high school thing." His stupid grin made me smile. While I was a little annoyed that we drove so long that my butt hurt just to go to the movies, it was understandable. I rolled my eyes and started towards the theatre. He caught up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I flinched, but relaxed as quickly as I could. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"So Romeo, what movie are we going to see?" He shrugged as we walked up to the counter. The selection was pretty awful since it was such a Podunk town. He picked some lame looking movie but I didn't say anything. I had a feeling he wasn't too interested in watching the movie anyway. We bought snacks and went into the empty theatre. We sat in the last row and I rolled my eyes at his huge grin. He really was like a 14 year old on their first date.

We sat making small talk until the lights dimmed. A few minutes into the previews he cleared his throat and fake yawned to put his arm around my shoulder. I let out a small laugh at how far he was taking the act. Well, I could at least have some fun with it. I crossed my arms and blew out an annoyed breath. I shrugged my shoulder attempting to get his arm off of me. I looked over at him with a glare and he removed his arm with a shocked expression.

We played around for a while longer until I was pretty sure he had run out of ways to annoy me. He sat staring at the screen with a frustrated scowl and I giggled. He looked down at me with the same scowl and I leaned up to gently kiss his cheek. He smiled at my gesture but every time he tried to kiss me I turned my cheek to him. I smirked at him so that he knew it was still the game and after a few minutes he gave up.

After a few more minutes I thought maybe he was actually mad but as I turned to say something he crashed his lips to mine. It was harder than I was expecting and my mind immediately flashed to my dream. I pulled away with a scared expression on my face and his brow furrowed again.

"Bella...are you sure you're ok? You're acting weird." I nodded my head.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." I put on the best smile I could, but he wasn't convinced.

"Bella...every time I touch you, you flinch away like I'm going to hurt you...did someone hurt you?" My stomach tightened at his question. _Yeah, you...but just in a dream.._.like I could tell him that!

"Hey...I said I'm fine, now where were we?" I pulled him back to me before he could ask more questions. This time, he pulled away from me.

"Bella...please talk to me..." He sounded sincerely concerned so I figured that I could tell him...just leaving out some details, especially the fact that it was him. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine...really, I just had this dream that I was...uh...in Port Angeles and a bunch of guys cornered me...it just freaked me out a little...that's all." I shrugged trying to emphasize to him that it was no big deal, even if it was.

"I would never hurt you Bella..." He said quietly.

"I know that Jay...now, can we please make out before the movie ends?" I smirked as he let out a quiet chuckle and leaned in. The movie was over minutes later and we reluctantly pulled apart to head out of the theatre. Just as we reached the motorcycle my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I answered as Jason began getting ready to go.

"Bella! Hi, it's Alice." I rolled my eyes...she was always happy.

"Hi Alice...what's up?" I asked as Jason handed me my helmet.

"Well...we have a surprise for you and Edward...so you need to come home now! Edward is going crazy with anticipation!"

"Tell her to hurry!" I heard Edward yelling in the background. I laughed at the mental picture of him bouncing up and down.

"Ok...what is with surprises today?" I said more to myself that to Alice. "Alright...I am on my way home...bye Ally."

"Bye!" she squealed before hanging up. I turned to see Jason ready and sitting on his bike. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms tightly around his chest. He gently rubbed my knee before starting the bike and quickly pulling out of the parking lot. Even with my arms around Jason, I couldn't get the image of Edward's hurt face out of my head...I wish the real Edward cared about me as much as my dream Edward did.

Jason dropped me off at the end of the Cullen's driveway and we said quick goodbyes before he sped off down the road. He was totally afraid of Carlisle. I jogged up the driveway and when I walked through the door Edward immediately shrieked.

"Ok! She's here! Please please please please can I have my surprise now?!" I laughed at his impatience and entered the living room to see everyone staring at him with amused smiles. Uh oh, what have they been up to?

* * *

**Ok...I know this chapter sucked...I tried to rewrite it a few times, but I gave up so this is what came out of it...But at least I'm thinking next chappie in Edward's POV again..yay?**

**Any guesses as to what the surprise is?**


	11. Smack That

Hey! Quick update! Yay!

DC: Don't own Twilight.

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oh!  
_

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was still a bit grumpy from Bella leaving with Jason this morning when my entire family came through the door together. Alice was staring at me with a huge smile and bouncing up and down while Jasper was attempting to keep her still...good luck. Rosalie kept giving Emmett glares and covered his mouth every time he wanted to speak, and Carlisle and Esme looked like they were keeping a secret.

"Ok...what gives? And stop looking at me like that Alice." Alice managed to wiggle out of Jaspers arms and came running over to where I was sitting.

"We have a surprise for you!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Ok, so what is it?" I looked around waiting for someone to answer. "Alice?"

"You have to wait for Bella to get home!" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well...that's probably gonna be a while..." I mumbled. I wish I was out with her taking forever to get home. When my mind drifted back to what she was wearing I needed to change the subject. "Alice...at least give me a hint?" She shook her head and pretended to seal her lips. I huffed impatiently and leaned further into the couch.

"Where did Bells go anyway?" Emmett asked before Rosalie could cover his mouth. "Ha!" He said as he gave her a goofy smile and stuck out his tongue. She smacked his head and he rubbed it with a pout.

"Um...she went out with some friends I think..." No one really knew that Bella was still seeing Jason other than myself and possibly Alice. Emmett shrugged and they all gathered on the couches staring at me with weird smiles. I tried to act unfazed for a while, but it was really starting to get annoying. "Will you all stop with the staring?!" Everyone laughed but nobody left the room. "Ugh! Alice, can you call Bella and see where she is? You're all driving me nuts!" Alice laughed happily before taking out her phone.

"Bella! Hi it's Alice…Well, we have a surprise for you and Edward so you need to come home now! Edward is going crazy with anticipation."

"Tell her to hurry!" I added just to get Bella home faster, not only for the surprise, but to get her away from her lovely boyfriend.

"Bye!" Alice said before hanging up. "Ok, she is on her way home!" It felt like it was taking years for Bella to get home. I was getting extremely antsy, mostly to see Bella again, but also for whatever my family wanted to give me. I racked my brain, but couldn't think of much that they would get for Bella and I. The anticipation along with their incessant staring was really making me crazy. When I saw Bella come through the door I was relieved in many ways.

"Ok! She's here! Please please please please can I have my surprise now?" Bella giggled and Alice hopped off of Jasper's lap.

"Kay, Bella sit with Edward." I concentrated hard on Alice to ignore Bella sitting so close. "So, the family was out today to get Edward a gift, but it will also greatly benefit both Bella and Emmett." Emmett looked around confused, but he didn't say anything, probably due to the glare Rosalie was giving him. Carlisle and Jasper slipped out the door, and Esme left for the kitchen. She returned with three blindfolds and proceeded to cover all of our eyes.

"Alice…what is going on?" I asked as Esme finished tying my blindfold.

"Edward, be patient." Esme scolded.

"I have been patient! I sat quietly and waited for Bella but now I really really wanna know!" I whined. Bella laughed quietly and nudged my shoulder.

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie, I am really confused right now…and I know what the surprise is…" Emmett said from somewhere to my left. Stupid blindfold. We heard the door open and I assumed that Carlisle and Jasper returned from wherever they had went to.

"Ok…it's ready!" Carlisle said. I felt someone grab my arm and we were led outside to the porch.

"I can't even walk with the use of my eyes…how do you expect me to walk blind?" Bella whined from my right.

"Keep it on Bella!" Alice said menacingly. Bella huffed and I heard people scattering. "Alright…it's time. Remove the blindfolds." When I could finally see again, I nearly passed out on the spot. Sitting in the middle of my driveway was by far one of the most beautiful things in the world…an absolutely perfect brand new black on black Lamborghini Gallardo. **(Picture on Profile)**

"I…uh…bu…wha...thats…" I couldn't speak, but Bella said exactly what I was thinking.

"Whoa…" When I finally forced myself to peel my eyes off of the car, my family were standing at the bottom of the stairs, with the exception of Rosalie who was sitting on the hood of my now supped up, almost totally rebuilt jeep. Everyone had huge smiles and I literally jumped to the bottom and enveloped all of them in Emmett style bear hugs.

"Is…is this mine?" Carlisle nodded and I turned back to stare more at the car. I reached my hand out slowly and barely touched it, as if it was an extremely fragile piece of ancient art. I admired the car for what felt like hours, before I heard Bella behind me.

"Oh…I get it. It's for me too because now I won't freeze on the way to school…" Bella said quietly. I turned around to see the family looking up towards Emmett, who hadn't moved an inch. Rosalie was now standing to the side of the jeep looking self-conscious. Emmett's face was a mixture of shock and sadness. How was he not as excited as I was? We all stood around awkwardly, until Emmett finally spoke.

"Why did you guys do this? I…I didn't ask for it…I have a car, I don't need another one…" He sounded embarrassed.

"Emmett, you are a great kid, and you deserve a car that will actually start." Carlisle said in an effort to comfort him.

"But…Charlie and Renee didn't even get me a car…why would you guys?"

"You are a part of our family Emmett…and like Carlisle said, you are a great kid who works hard and deserves something in return." Esme added. Emmett walked down the stairs and pulled Esme and Carlisle into a hug.

"Thank you so much…I don't know how I could ever repay you…" He said quietly as he pulled away.

"You don't have to do anything sweetie. Just keep being who you are ok?" Esme said and she went onto her tip toes to kiss his forehead. "You should go thank Rosalie…she put a lot of work into that Jeep. She was the main mechanic." Emmett nodded his head and walked towards where Rosalie was leaning against the Jeep. She was crying.

"Thank you so much Rose…" He said as he wiped tears from her face.

"You don't even like it." She said turning her face away from him.

"I love it Rose…almost as much as I love you…" He kissed her cheek and I turned away…it was getting way to mushy. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations and Bella was sitting on the bottom step with her face in her hands.

"Hey…what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me with a miserable expression.

"I am a huge jerk. I am a brat and have no consideration for other people." She put her face on her knees.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Edward…I have an amazing, expensive, brand new car that I absolutely love, but didn't pay a cent for. When I said what I wanted, my parents bought it without so much as a second thought. Emmett had to work for three years to save enough to buy a clunker car that rarely starts! We could have gotten 30 of Emmett's cars for the price of mine! And I barely even drive my car…I'm always with you! If I had thought for a single second about someone other than me, than I would have asked my parents to buy both of us cars. He probably hates me...I'm the worst sister ever. I. Am. Such. A. Tool." I giggled at her last sentence, but stopped when she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Bee…it's not your fault." I rubbed her back soothingly. "Yes, maybe it was unfair of your parents, but you deserve to be happy too." She shook her head. "And you aren't a tool." I smiled trying to get one out of her. It failed.

"How did you get such amazing parents Edward? They paid a ton of money to get a car fixed for someone who's not even related to them, when my parents will spend all their money on trips around the world, but can't so much as spend enough to buy a working car for their nephew." I shrugged.

"Everyone is different Bella…and Emmett is fine." I nodded towards where Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the hood of the jeep. "Thank god that is not mine anymore." She giggled

"Come on…let's take B-Bop for a spin." I took her hand and led her to the passenger door of my new car.

"B-Bop?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Named after my first love…" I closed the door before she could ask any more questions.

I hopped into the driver seat and ran my hand gently over the wheel…then the dashboard, then the seats…and almost everything in the car.

"Hey loverboy…we gonna leave anytime soon?" She smiled as she turned on the radio.

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Why don't you jump in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me..._

I laughed as the song filtered through the car. I turned the ignition and almost blew a load when the engine purred to life. I threw it into first and peeled out of the driveway.

We drove around town for a while and when we were stopped at a light I heard a gasp. I looked over to see Bella with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God." She jumped out of the car, completely disregarding my pleas for her to stay put. I followed her direction with my eyes and saw a guy and a slutty looking redhead standing next to a red motorcycle. They next thing I saw completely and utterly shocked me. Bella reached back behind her and brought her hand hard across his face.

* * *

UH OH! lol...hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

Lala


	12. Beautiful Liar

**Hey Everyone! Ijust need to say thanks so much to all my reviewers...I have been working hard to keep giving pretty quick updates, and its all thanks to you all! You guys are awesome!! Please Enjoyyyyy! **

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about  
He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer_

_I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was really happy for Edward and Emmett, even if I still felt like a jerk for never noticing Emmett's car situation. Edward looked ridiculously sexy driving his new car, and I had to concentrate on not jumping him...the boy was most definitely hot, but I had a boyfriend. I was pondering his naming of the car...B-bop, after his first love, when we stopped at a light. I had managed to pull my eyes away from his rippling forearm as he shifted long enough to see something I had been dreading for a while.

A tall, curvy redhead was standing next to a fire red motorcycle, and of course Jason. I gasped, loudly, but decided to remain calm, that was until she reached her fake tanned arm up and pulled his head in for a kiss. "Oh my god..." I was absolutely livid. I threw the door open and started getting out.

"Bee, what are you doing? Get back into the car...are you crazy! Bee! We are in the middle of the street!" I felt bad, but completely ignored Edward. I stalked up towards Jason strutting the best I could. When he saw me, his eyes got wide...yeah, he knew he was caught. I stopped directly in front of him, glared, and then slapped him as hard as I could.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You selfish, cheating bastard!" Yes, I was very angry.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like..." He pleaded stepping away from the confused redhead.

"No Jay...this is exactly what it looks like. You're disgusting!" I tried to turn and stomp away but he grabbed my arm. I spun back around with an Alice worthy death glare on my face.

"Please don't do this, Bella...I love you." My eyes went wide for a second, before my hand connected with his face again.

"No! You do not get to say that to me!" My eyes began to tear. "I hate you. Stay away from me." I pulled my arm away from him and started to run. I heard Edward calling after me, but I couldn't face him...I couldn't face anyone right now. I honestly didn't know where I was planning on going, but I just needed to get away.

It felt like I could run forever and never get tired. My entire body was numb, but my legs kept moving anyway. It felt like my stomach was being tied into knots and my heart was shredded in a blender. Although I didn't love him, it still hurt to be betrayed. I had finally reached my unknown destination and collapsed onto the cold ground. I wrapped my arms around my chest tried hard to hold myself together.

I felt one warm tear run down my cheek and that was my undoing. A sob escaped my lips and I couldn't hold back anymore. I body wracked with each sob and my tears ran freely down my face and onto the ground. I wanted so badly to take back everything and completely forget about him. I knew that as soon as I gave myself to him completely that he would hurt me, but I convinced myself otherwise and will forever regret it.

_It had been a week since my parents had left, and the Cullen's weren't being too strict yet._

"_Hey Carlisle, I'm going to go to the library and check out some books...I shouldn't be back too late." He nodded his ok and I nervously left the Cullen's house...I had never really lied to Carlisle or Esme. I texted Jason as soon as I pulled into my driveway. _

**Bella:** Hey you...plans are a go. :)

**Jason: **Sounds good beautiful. Be over in a few.

_I paced around nervously waiting to hear the chime of the doorbell. I checked and re-checked my hair and outfit several times and nearly jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. I let Jason in and led him to the living room where I had laid out a blanket, pillows, and some popcorn. It was supposed to just be a movie night, but I had a feeling it would end up becoming much more. I didn't really have any expectations for the night, but I was sure that Jason did. _

"_You're cute." He said as he kissed my forehead and sat down on the blanket. He threw his jacket off to the side and beckoned me to sit with him. I cuddled up into his side and he wrapped an arm around me._

"_What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked hoping to distract myself from his wandering fingers._

"_I don't care..." He whispered huskily against my neck. My breathing hitched as I felt his tongue against my skin. _

"_Me neither." I managed to choke out. I felt him smile against my skin and gasped when he gently bit me. I couldn't help but react to what he was doing to me. I grabbed his hair and turned his face towards mine kissing him hard on the lips. He moaned in surprise when I deepened the kiss and gently pushed me backwards until I was flat on the ground and he was hovering over me. He brought his lips back to my neck and I arched my body up towards him when he nipped my skin again. _

_He kissed his way back to my mouth and his hand slid up and down my side a few times before resting just under the hem of my shirt. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked at me concerned. _

"_Are you sure Bella?" I took a deep breath and went over the decision in my head a bit before deciding to go through with it. I kept remembering the conversation of the girls in the elevator, but pushed it to the back of my mind. I knew he wanted it, and I thought that I did also. I wasn't in love with him yet, but hoped that soon I would be, and maybe this was the final step. I nodded my head and he gave me a chaste kiss before pulling my shirt over my head. Before I knew it, all of our clothes were off and he was finally taking everything I could give him. _

My heart ached more at the memory. I had trusted him and hoped that one day we would completely fall in love. I definitely liked him, and definitely lusted for him, so love had to be the next step. He was always sweet and charming and so believable. It was my fault for trusting him. Everyone had warned me, but I was too stupid to believe any of them. It was my fault for believing him when he promised to never hurt me, and definitely my fault for trusting him over the one person in the world who would never betray me. Edward knew this was going to happen, but I was too proud to listen.

The thought of Edward brought on a whole new wave of pain. I loved Edward...I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, and all I wanted was his heart. I cried more knowing that the only thing that I would ever want would never be mine. It must have hurt him when I let my belief in Jason overpower my undying trust for him. Since the second I heard those girls in the elevator I instantly regretted ignoring Edward's opinion, and I was expecting for him to say 'I told you so'. Even knowing this, I so badly wanted his arms around me to help hold me together. He shouldn't have to comfort me, especially since he warned me and I didn't listen, but I knew he was the only person who could make it all better. I clutched at my jacket as my body began to shake. I felt so completely alone and only he could pull me from the darkness. I had never needed my best friend more, and regardless of everything, I begged for him to show up.

"Please Edward...I need you. Please come find me."I whispered before hearing the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Hey guys...sorry for the short chappie but I am leaving tomorrow for another 2 week vacation and wanted to get something out before I left...I will try my best to get another one out to you as soon as i get back but I can't promise anything...I hope everyone enjoyed...I'm not so good at writing emotional things, but I gave it my best!**

**Please review...**

Lala


	13. Crash and Burn

**Hey Everyone- Sorry for the late update...my trip went longer than planned. Enjoy!!**

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

* * *

**Edward POV**

When I realized what was happening, I jumped out of my car and ran towards where they were standing. Bella slapped him again before taking off down the street.

"Bee! Wait!" I called after her but she kept on running. I turned towards an annoyed Jason and confused looking redhead. "What the fuck did you do to her?" I said as I shoved him hard. "I swear after I find her, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I punched him in the face to emphasize my point before running back to my car and taking off in the direction that Bella went. She was nowhere to be found and I started to panic. I called her cell, but heard it ringing on the floor in her purse. "Damn it! Come on Bee...don't do this to me..."

After sulking for a bit I realized that I wasn't going to find her on my own so I headed home at a ridiculous speed. I busted through the door and starting screaming for my family. They were all sitting in the living room watching T.V. and Carlisle was standing up looking concerned.

"What's going on Edward? Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked walking towards me. I shook my head trying to calm down enough to tell them what happened.

"Why are your knuckles bleeding? And where is Bella?" Emmett asked. When I didn't answer right away he stood up. "Where the fuck is Bella, Edward!" He was closing in on me but Jasper stepped in front of him.

"Calm down bro. He wouldn't hurt Bella. Edward, what happened?" For some reason Jasper relaxed me enough to let me explain.

"Bella caught..." Crap, they don't know about Jason, oh well...finding her is more important. "Um...Bella was still dating Jason but she caught him with some chick. She slapped him a couple of times and took off. I don't know where she went and I couldn't find her. I'm really worried...it's getting dark." I looked around and saw a lot of shocked faces. Emmett spoke first.

"I hope your bleeding from punching the asshole in the face." Emmett said looking very angry for a usually lovable guy. I nodded my head. "Good...he's lucky it wasn't me, or I would have killed him." I scoffed.

"Oh don't worry I wanted to...no one hurts her and gets away with it...but finding her was more important..." He nodded in agreement. "We need to find her."

"Where would she have gone?" Esme asked quietly.

"I don't know..." I said exasperated. We all sat quiet for a minute thinking of where she would run off to. "Everyone...put yourself in that situation. Where would you go?"

"To get a gun..." Rosalie glared towards a wide-eyed Emmett earning a few chuckles. "And then to my garage."

"Probably to the gym." Emmett said after clearing his throat.

"To the nearest mall..." Alice added.

"I'd take refuge in my garden..." Esme said soon after.

"My office." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"The museum." Jasper answered last.

"But Bella wouldn't go to any of those places...and really Jasper...a museum?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged. "Ugh...why did you guys choose those places? What is their significance?" I looked at them then Alice answered first.

"The mall is the one place where I can escape my own mind...where I feel most comfortable other than home, of course." She shrugged. I thought about where I would go, and as soon as it came to mind it clicked.

"Oh my god. I know where she is!" I turned around sprinting towards the door ignoring the calls of my family. I drove for a while before stopping at the end of the road. I jumped out and looked around reminiscing for a second before taking off down the path only the two of us knew about. It was really getting dark and I had to slow my pace to a walk to avoid falling on my face. It felt like it was taking forever and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of grabbing a flashlight. When I had finally reached my destination, I was happy to see that the moonlight lit up the entire meadow. It reflected off of all the flowers, and it was almost haunting the way they were shining in the night. I scanned the meadow quickly and my heart essentially broke when I found what I was looking for.

Bella was curled up in the center or the meadow. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and her arms were around her chest. It looked like she was trying to hold herself together. Her body was shaking as she cried. I wanted nothing more than to run back and try to put that jerk in the amount of pain that Bella was in. How could anyone hurt her so badly? She was a beautiful, amazing person who deserves nothing less than the world. I walked towards her slowly trying to keep myself together. Seeing Bella hurting hurt me too.

As I got closer I could hear her whimpering. Her grip on her jacket got tighter, and just before I reached her she whispered.

"Please Edward...I need you. Please come find me." I couldn't help but feel amazing that I was the one she wanted. I would do anything for her.

"Bella?" She froze almost as if she thought she had imagined it. I kneeled down behind her and reached my hand out to gently touch her back. "Bee..." She whipped around and her face was a mirror of shock, grief, and happiness.

"Edward?" She choked out before throwing herself at me. I held her to me as tightly as I could while she cried. I didn't know how long we had sat there, but I knew I would stay forever if she needed me to. She gripped my shirt so hard that I thought she might rip it.

"It's ok Bee...I'm here babe...you're not alone." I whispered soothingly into her ear trying to make it better. When that didn't seem to be working, I pulled her into my lap and hummed as I rocked us slowly back and forth. I was happy when it seemed to be working and her breathing started to even out. She still had a death grip around me, but at least she had stopped crying. Her head was rested on my shoulder and we sat in silence for a while until it started to drizzle.

"I don't deserve you Edward." It was the first thing she had said in hours, and it completely baffled me.

"What are you talking about?" She leaned away and looked up at my face. Her eyes were really red and her cheeks were blotchy, but she still looked amazing.

"You're too good to me...you told me this would happen, I rudely ignored you, and yet you're still here to pick up the pieces." She looked away and I took a deep breath. I pulled her face back around until she was looking directly into my eyes.

"I will always be here for you Bee...no matter what." Her eyes filled up with tears again and I wiped them away as they fell down her cheeks. "Come on...it's starting to rain."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update soon! Please Review...


	14. Always, Forever

**I know, I really really suck. My life has literally been absolutely insane. I have barely had time to eat in the past couple months, nevermind write the story. Which is why this is going to be the last chapter. I really didn't want to end it like this, but I just don't have to time to write and update anymore. I might start a new story in a few months if my life calms down a bit, but this time I will have it all already written cause writing as I went was too hard. Again, sorry...but hopefully you enjoy.**

_I love you always forever, _

_near and far...closer together._

_everywhere I will be with you _

_everything I will do for you._

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Bella's arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist as we walked over the dark trail. About halfway down the trail it began to downpour. We tried walking faster but solely managed to trip and fall into the mud more than once. The only thing keeping me from being mad about falling were the small giggles coming from Bella. I would be willingly dive headfirst into a pool of mud to make her smile after what that creep did to her.

It began to feel like the trail would never end, but eventually the trees began to thin out and the familiar tree house came into view.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" I asked Bella as she huddled into my shoulder. She nodded and we shuffled to the bottom of the ladder. "Stay here. I'm gonna run and grab our stuff from the car." I sprinted over to the car and grabbed my phone and Bella's purse. I hurried because although it was silly, I was afraid to be away from her for too long...I was afraid she might fall apart. I was relieved to see her relatively calm when I got back. I nodded towards the ladder. "Ladies first babe. And be careful, I'm sure it's slippery." She rolled her eyes at my worry and began to scale the ladder like a pro. I followed after her and felt my face burn a little pink at the view I had, but was very much enjoying.

We shuffled through the door and after Bella switched on the lights I heard her giggle yet again. I looked up in surprise and saw her looking at me with an amused smile.

"What?" I asked as she chuckled again lightly.

"You're an absolute mess." I looked down at my mud covered clothes and looked up at her with a teasing smile.

"Hmm...something like 'the pot calling the kettle black' is coming to mind." She feigned hurt and crossed her arms.

"You would call me a mess...on a night like this?" I shrugged. Hopefully she would keep the mood light. I hate seeing her hurt.

"Well...I'm pretty sure I just did." She fought back a smile and I walked over to the closet to find us some dry clothes. There wasn't a large selection of adult size clothes...we really hadn't been there in a while. "Here Bee...these will fit. I think they were Emmett's when he was 5." She laughed as I tossed her a pair of shorts and a hoodie. I dug to the bottom and eventually found clothes that would come close enough to fitting. When I finished changing, I walked out of the closet and saw Bella sitting on the floor digging through movies.

"Anything good?"

"Not really...it's mostly just little kid stuff. I can't believe we haven't thrown any ragers here! I mean honestly...you'd think we would have used this place more often." I laughed.

"Since when do you throw ragers Bee?" She looked up at me with a scowl.

"I go to parties Edward." I gave her a disbelieving look and she sighed in frustration. "I do."

"Regardless, who knows if this place is even safe enough for more than one adult! It's just a treehouse..." Bella's jaw dropped.

"Just a treehouse? Edward, this place is our childhood! Some of my best memories happened here." I backtracked quickly. There was no need to upset her.

"Don't get me wrong Bee...I love Murphy. It's just that no one has even checked up on it in forever. It's probably all rotted out." She shrugged.

"I checked up on it all the time." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"When? I only remember you going that one time...you know, when I thought you were dead." She looked down at her hands.

"I went almost every day during gym...I really like it here." A sad smile played on her lips. "It makes me feel like we're young again. I really miss just being with everyone...not having to worry about people dating and leaving for college...wondering where my parents are off travelling or when they'll come back...life used to be simple...I feel like I'm losing everyone I care about." My heart dropped a bit as I saw a silent tear fall down her cheek. I sat down next to her a wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Hey...you'll never lose any of us. We all love you Bee." She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah everyone keeps saying that...I just find it hard to believe sometimes." I stared at her with disbelief.

"You're crazy. How could you even say that?" She shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"I guess I'm just feeling particularly unlovable right now." A pain shot through my heart at her words. But at the same time, she had to know that we all loved her. I scooted closer to her side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Bee. I know that you're hurting right now, but please...never doubt how much we all love you." She nodded her head as I rubbed my hand along her upper arm. "Come on, you should get some rest." We walked over towards the bed and I teasingly tucked her in. I stood up and started walking over towards the couch when she said my name.

"Edward, can you just lay with me tonight?" I knew the pounding in my heart was unnecessary...she was just feeling lonely. It had nothing to do with her feelings for me.

"Of course Bee." I walked back over towards the bed and layed down next to her. We were quiet for a long time until I couldn't handle the silence any longer. "Bella. Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you?" I was about to confess something big and it felt like my entire body was shaking.

"Um...yeah. It was after the first time we saw Barney." I nodded my head and began singing the song.

"_I love you, you love me...we're best friends as friends should be..."_

"Oh god Edward...you are such a dork." I didn't care how much she teased me. I jumped on top of her wrapping my arms tightly around her as I sang the next lyrics.

"_With a great big hug_..." She was squirming away from me but not gaining much ground. "_And a kiss from me to you_..." I blew a raspberry on her cheek and she squealed in disgust. "_Won't you say you love me too?" _She kept her lips in a hard line and shook her head no. I pouted my best pout and gave her the best puppy eyes I could muster until she finally broke into a smile.

"Love you too Eddie." I rolled off of her with a groan.

"You would go there Bee. You know I hate that name." She poked me in the sides .

"Well maybe that will teach you not to blow raspberries on my face." We broke out into a tickling fight and wrestled around until we were both exhausted.

"Bee. When we used to watch those Barney episodes...what did we call eachother?" She looked at me quizzically until something clicked.

"Bella Bop and E.J." I nodded and waited for her to realize what I had just told her. It felt like it took forever but eventually the realization struck her. "Your car?" I nodded again and encouraged her to keep going. "But...But Edward you said that you named it after you first love..." I smiled.

"Bee...you were my first love." Her eyes got wide with my confession. I knew it wasn't the best time but I needed her to know. She was silent so I finally said what I had been holding in for years. "I don't just love you Bee. I'm in love with you." I had a hard time looking into her eyes. I had just put myself out there and she wasn't saying anything. With every second of her silence my heart broke more. I knew it was impossible for her to love me, but I had always hoped for it.

**Bella POV**

I honestly couldn't believe my ears. I knew that I was dreaming. I must have fallen asleep in the meadow and was begging for someone to wake me up before I started to believe it. I was staring at Edward with wide eyes and it looked like every second I was spending trying to wake up hurt him more. I really couldn't handle the pain in his eyes so I finally dared to dive deeper into the dream.

"I...I'm in love with you to Edward." His eyes went wide for a second before his entire body emanated straight joy. He pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever had before pulling back to stare into my eyes.

"Really Bella? Do you mean that?" I nodded and he pushed the hair out of my face. He leaned in slowly and it felt like my life was finally about to be complete. As soon as our lips touched it felt like I was flying. I was going to be with Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

* * *

Please don't hate me. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. You guys were awesome...and I know that you deserved more than this ending. I would even be open to anyone continuing the story if the liked it that much...

My next story will probably be based around Emmett...possibly him being a teenage Daddy...what do you guys think about that?

thanks again for reading!!

One Love- Lala


End file.
